School-Live! Realism! がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！ (Gakkou Gurashi! Riarizumu!)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Kurumi was attacked by a young tall male with slightly long and thick brown hair and had dark faded green eyes. The girls panicked at the sight of Kurumi being attacked by the male who had two silver katanas, the male stopped attacking Kurumi and looked at the girls behind Kurumi and noticed a zombie was approaching Yuuri from behind..
1. Chapter 1:- Realism

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 1:- Realism

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

"Run! They're coming this way! Ichikawa! Get up! There's no time to-Ahhh!" The sound of a teenage boy getting his limbs torn and eaten apart by the undead was seen by another young teenage boy who was beside the seen, it was during sunset as people were slowly dying from being bitten, scratched and eaten by those who weren't Human anymore.

"Ah, this is what seeing your friends die in front of you is like, huh? Looks like I should apologise to the soldiers of the military for doubting their work but...Is this the same as watching your friend getting shot by someone else? I doubt it, since watching your friend getting eaten alive is more terrifyingly disgusting than seeing him or her getting shot at.." The male thought to himself as he got up quickly and ran out of the dojo with his two katanas that had long blue cloth-like hair hanging from the end of the blade's handle. A dead infected student was slowly walking towards the male and as it reached a certain point, he tried to tackle the male but the boy moved to the side a little and watched the zombie hit its face on the ground as the boy would then lift his left leg high up and then slam his foot onto the skull of the zombie, crushing its brain with his shoe. The boy then quickly ran out of the school building as he was dodging the zombies that were in his path and as soon as he was out of the school grounds, he looked back at the school as he took a few seconds to breathe for a moment, he then turned and quickly ran somewhere else to safety.

-Four months later-

-The same young male appeared before the school entrance and saw the whole front of the school entrance was infested with large groups of the dead, his clean dark blue Japanese school uniform kept him warm in the cold winter as he had worn a long bright blue scarf that he took, he had one brown belt outside of his shirt and another across his body from his right shoulder to his left waist and had another short militia belt with two hand knives on his left thigh. He drew out his two katanas and walked right into the school ground and as the zombies saw and heard him, many charged towards him as he took his time and killed each one of them that came after him. From the inside of the school building, there were four girls who were walking around the hallways as they were heading somewhere together until one of the girls with Beige coloured hair heard the sounds of zombies groaning from afar along with sword slashing, she looked outside to the entrance and saw nothing but could still hear the sounds of swords hitting the dead's rotten bodies from afar-

Miki: Do you guys hear that..?

Kurumi: Hear what?

Miki:..I-It's nothing, it must be my imagination! Ahaha.. -She said as she laughed nervously-

Yuki: Mii-kun is just tired~ You can rest in the club room if you want!

Miki: N-No! I'm fine..I rather not be alone at the moment..

Yuki: Awww~ That's cute!

-The girls went into the library together as Kurumi and Miki stood at the entrance of the library and closed the door as they were guarding the entrance-

Yuuri: Do you have any books that you're interested, Yuki-chan?

Yuki: I don't know~ Maybe something like a fairy tale!

Yuuri: A fairy tale? They might have it here somewhere, let's find it together.

Yuki: Okay!

-Moments later as the girls were done with what they were doing and were about to head back, the girls left the library and as soon as they left, Kurumi was attacked by a young tall male with slightly long and thick brown hair and had dark faded green eyes. The girls panicked at the sight of Kurumi being attacked by the male who had two silver katanas, the male stopped attacking Kurumi and looked at the girls behind Kurumi and noticed a zombie was approaching Yuuri from behind, the male tossed one of his swords up and grabbed it like a spear and then threw it at the zombie that was behind Yuuri and stabbed the zombie right in the head as he saved Yuuri-

Kurumi: Rii-san!

Yuuri: Eek! E-Eh..? H-He saved me..?

Miki: Yuuri-senpai! -She then looked over to the male as her eyes widened at the sight of him- K-Kai-kun..?

Yuuri: Y-You know him?

Kai: Do you have anywhere to hide or something?

Kurumi: Why should we trust you?! You just attacked me?!

Kai: Anyone would have attacked you if they thought you were the undead.

Kurumi: F-Fine! Follow me! Let's go!

-The girls ran but Miki stayed back for a moment as she pulled the sword out of the zombie's head and ran upstairs and followed the others quickly-

Kurumi: Where did you come from anyway?!

Kai: Quiet, the more noise you make, the more you'll attract, I'll answer anything once we are all safe.

Kurumi: So be it.

Miki: Ah!

Yuki: Mii-kun!

Yuuri: Miki-chan!

Miki: L-Let go of me! -One the zombies grabbed onto Miki's leg as had its body on the floor-

Kai: Take the others upstairs, I'll deal with the ones here.

Kurumi: But..

Kai: Go!

Kurumi: Rii-san! Yuki! Let's go!

Yuki: But what about Mii-kun?!

Kurumi: He'll protect her!

Yuki: But I..

Yuuri: We have no choice, Yuki-chan! We have to trust him!

Yuki: R-Right! -The three ran upstairs quickly as Kai jumped down from the stairs and crushed the zombie's arm with his legs as he would then stab its head with his sword, he then noticed a blockade of desks and chairs was blocking the zombies from getting further upstairs and were blocking the stairs-

Miki: K-Kai-kun..

Kai: Are you all right? Are you hurt?

Miki: I-I'm fine, what about you?

Kai: Peachy. Now go.

Miki: Right! -Kai was staring at the blockade that was leading to the basement of the school, he then turned and quickly ran upstairs and followed Miki, he withdrew his sword as he ran upstairs and saw Miki was running rather slowly as she looked exhausted, as Kai was running up the stairs, he quickly carried Miki up with his two hands and princess carried her up to the 3rd floor and as he reached the 3rd floor, he noticed Kurumi and Yuuri were outside of a room and were waiting for the two, they called out to Miki and Kai as the two then entered the club room quickly as Kurumi quickly closed the door while Miki was blushing as she had her arms around Kai's neck as he was still carrying her, he would then set Miki down- T-Thank you for saving me..

Kai: Don't mention it.

Yuuri: T-Thank you so much for saving me too!

Kai: Not at all.

Miki: H-Here, your other sword. -She said as she gave it to Kai as he nodded and took out a cloth from his pocket and wipe the blood off of his swords and withdrew them-

Kurumi: Take a seat.

Kai: Thank you. -He sat down on one of the chairs as Yuuri gave him a cup of water as he thanked her and drank the water-

Kurumi: Is it okay for us to ask you some questions?

Kai: Go ahead.

Kurumi: Who are you? -Kai then pointed to Miki as he was drinking his water-

Miki: H-He's Ichikawa Kaito, my classmate..

Kurumi: C-Classmate?!

Yuki: No wonder he looks so familiar! He's the kendo club's captain!

Kurumi: R-Really?

Kai: Former captain, now that the dojo is gone, I'm no longer a captain, just a survivor.

Miki: Where have you been anyway?

Kai: After the first infection, I ran out of the school to find some supplies and to find some answers, though I did come across a few teachers and some students from this school but they were..

Yuuri: They were..? What?

Kai: They were too afraid to talk to me since I'm the only kid amongst everyone else who would be willing to kill those things out there.

Kurumi: I guess that makes sense, they'd think you're a murderer if you killed your own friends and family who had already turned..

Kai: Though I did get some answers.

Kurumi: Like what?

Kai: I found a cure and I found out the cause of the plague.

Yuuri: Y-You did?!

Miki: W-What is the cause?!

Kai: One of the teachers told me that the cause of the plague was made by the government. They were experimenting on viruses and cells of humans and animals and were trying to combine them both to make a person be "immortal" to death itself except until you'd grow old and die of old age.

Yuki: W-What does that mean? T-That sounds scary.

Kai: The experimentation failed and caused an outbreak, the workers that were working on the project were turned by the experimentation and started attacking everyone one-by-one, which leads to our current situation.

Kurumi: Then what about the cure you mentioned?

Kai: Every building that is connected to governmental secrets have storage compartments filled with food, water, clothes or any materials to survive if there was an outbreak or an earthquake or a tsunami that hit, our private high school is associated with the government anyway and they have stacked up cures in the basement of the school.

Kurumi: Then we can stop this infection!

Kai: No, we can't. I tried.

Kurumi: W-What do you mean: "You tried"?

Kai: I went to an office building with another group to gather up the cures, I was the only one that survived and when I survived, I tried to cure one of the my comrades that had turned and it didn't just cure him, it paralysed his whole body and caused him to explode. Internally.

-From what Kaito has said, Yuuri covered her mouth with her hands as she was shocked from what he said as Yuki covered her ears as she was too afraid to listen any further while the others were also shocked-

Kai: The cure does not work on those who have been infected for too long but it works on the people who had just been bitten or scratched within an hour and the cure will take at least 10 hours to properly get rid of the infection.

Miki: T-Then, that means..

Kai: We can save people but only a few and I'm not sure how many cures are there in the basement.

Kurumi: We should go now and check it out!

Kai: No! We must not rush in like idiots! I assume you are the one who fights here?

Kurumi: Yeah! That's right, what about me?

Kai: You should be protecting your friends from whatever that comes by instead of rushing in like an idiot. Besides, it's getting late and it's not good to search the basement at night.

Miki: K-Kai-kun is right, we should go in the morning.

Kai: No, we shouldn't.

Miki: B-But Kai-kun-!

Kai: Those things are now packed up in groups and are trying to get up here, once they scatter and disperse from their pack, we can move.

Yuuri: W-We don't normally monitor their movements though..

Kai: You should, you'll learn a lot of things if you do.

Kurumi: Oh? You must be really smart for someone who's younger than us.

Kai: I'm a normal person who just trying to do his best to survive and keep everyone else alive.

Yuuri: U-Um..I-Ichikawa-kun?

Kai: Please, just call me "Kai" or "Kaito", My last name is too long for you to call.

Yuuri: A-All right, Kai-kun, will you be staying here with us?

Kai: No, I'll head somewhere else for the night.

Miki: S-Stay here with us! It's dangerous out there!

Yuki: Y-Yeah! You should stay with us!

Kai: I...I hope you two are aware that I am a guy and it's not a good idea to have a guy to sleep next to girls..-From what Kaito said, Miki would blush madly as she pouted slightly while Yuki blushed a little and laughed nervously-

Kurumi: Don't worry, you can stay with us for the night but if you do anything perverted to us, I won't hesitate to smash your head with shovel-kun.

Kai: T-That does sound reassuring.. But I really think I should sleep somewhere else..- -Before he could finish his sentence, Miki tugged onto his sleeves and was looking down as she seemed worried and concerned, she would then look up at Kaito with her teary eyes as she begged him to stay-

Miki: P-Please! Just stay with us for the night!

Kaito: -He got flustered a little as he would then sigh softly- F-Fine, just for the night..

Yuuri: Good thing we have a spare futon~

Kai: By the way, how long have you all been staying here?

Miki: I stayed in for about 3 months.

Kurumi: The rest of us stayed in 4 months.

Kai: How did you all survive for this long?

Yuuri: The school has its own solar cells so we get our power from the day and we use it at night~ There's also food left in most storage areas and we grow our own plants at the roof.

Kai: Ah, the gardening club, huh?

Yuuri: H-How did you know?

Kai: I had a friend who joined the gardening club.

Yuuri: Oh? Maybe I know her.

Kai: Ishiki Haruna.

Yuuri: Hmm~ Ah yes! I do know her! A young cute girl with long brown hair and green eyes like yours. I wonder what happened to her..

Kai: Who knows? The two of us got separated just a few months ago. Knowing her, she's either hiding or walking around the city right now.

Yuuri: What makes you say that?

Kai: She's like twin tails over here, a hothead who is fearless and she knows her way around sword techniques as well since I thought her a few moves.

Yuuri: You two must be close~

Miki: They were! They were inseparable in class! Though Kai-kun was always the quiet one while Ishiki-san likes to tease him.

Kai: Indeed, she was a pain but she's a good girl.

Kurumi: Wait! Did you just call me a hothead?! I'm not a hothead!

Kai: You do look like one, Kurumi-senpai.

Kurumi: -She blushed a little a she was surprised by the fact that he knew who she was- H-How did you know my name?

Kai: You were quite popular when everything was normal and my brother used to talk about you before.

Kurumi: Y-Your brother..? -Her eyes widened as she gasped at the sight of Kaito as she remembered the face of her crush who she had killed on the day of the infection- H-He was your brother?

Kai: Ichikawa Tendou. 3rd year and my older brother.

Kurumi: S-So you are...

Kai: Yes, I am his younger brother. I assume he is dead?

Kurumi:...

Kai: Not a big surprise.

Kurumi: Huh?! What are you saying-

Kai: Tendou-nii was a coward! He deserved death more than anyone else.

Kurumi: H-How can you say that about him-

Kai: Ebisuzawa Kurumi. Do you want to know the dark secret about your former crush?

Kurumi: H-How did you...

Kai: Tendou-nii told me anyway..

Yuuri: L-Let's stop fighting..Okay?

Kurumi: No! I want to hear this! Tell me!

Kai: Every time when he comes home, he would always brag to me about his "fans" and mention your name amongst the group of fans that he loves to brag about. He did say you were the cutest amongst the rest of the girls and he liked you.

Kurumi: H-He liked me..?

Kai: Physically and sexually.

Kurumi: Eh?

Kai: There is a reason why I said that Tendou-nii deserves to be dead. He's a playboy, though you may not see it because you fell for him, any other girl who had no interest in him would definitely see his true face under that disgusting mask of his.

Kurumi: S-So when I..

Kai: You confessed to him, didn't you?

Kurumi:..

Kai: He said "yes"? -Kurumi nodded- But after that confession, he started to hold your hands and such?

Kurumi: Yes..

Kai: Now, after holding hands, what did he want to do to you next?

Kurumi: I-I don't want to talk about it.

Kai: Is that so? So be it, come talk to me whenever you feel like it. I'm heading out for a moment.

Miki: W-Where are you going?!

Kai: To my class.

Miki: But it's..

Kai: I know... It's just to get a grasp on my memories..

Miki: T-Then I'll come too!

Kai: Sure. -As Kai and Miki left, Kurumi fell onto her knees and dropped her shovel as she was too shocked to say anything as Yuuri was worried about Kurumi, she asked Yuki to take care of Kurumi as Yuuri ran out to Kaito-

Yuuri: K-Kai-kun!

Kai: Hmm?

Yuuri: I-I forgot to introduce myself and the other girl, I-i'm Wakasa Yuuri and the other is Takeya Yuki-chan.

Kai: Yuuri-senpai, then?

Yuuri: Y-Yes oh! And I think that what you said back there to Kurumi-chan was a bit too harsh! Why would you tell her all of that?

Kai: It's better to tell someone the truth than to lie to them and have them fall in love with the wrong person. It was the only decision that I can think of for her own sake, though I do feel really bad for her but it's the only way for her to be mentally stronger.

Yuuri: W-What do you mean?

Kai: If she can't accept what I just told her then she can never live with herself and survive in this apocalypse.

Yuuri: I-I guess that makes sense but-

Kai: -He sighed softly as he lifted his hand up slightly- I-I get it, fine.. When I come back, I'll apologise to her.

Yuuri: Really?

Kai: I promise.

Yuuri: Thank you, Kai-kun! -She said with an innocent smile on her face as she smiled up at him as Kai blushed a little from the sight of Yuuri's beautiful smile but he tried to keep his cool as Miki watched as she pouted a little. It was then the two headed to their classroom as Yuuri returned back to the club room-

Miki: All this just for her? I know Kurumi-senpai is pretty and all but-

Kai: W-What are you even implying? Y-Yes, I will admit that she does look rather charming and she is somewhat...Cute, perhaps but I-I did not say all of that to her to show off!

Miki: Yeah yeah! Whatever you say~ Dummy..

Kai: D-Did I say something wrong?

Miki: Hmph!

Kai: Eh?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- Scavenge

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 2:- Scavenge

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

-in a bloodied classroom that was messier than anything else and had the stench of blood all over. Miki sat on top one of the cleaned desks and looked at Kaito as he sighed at the sight of the disgusting classroom-

Miki: What is it?

Kaito: I hate anything that is messy, if I had a mop with a lot of water, I'd clean this place in a heartbeat.

Miki: So you like cleaning, huh?

Kaito: I don't dislike it nor do I like it, I just like things clean more than I like cleaning it up with my own hands and dirty myself from the mess.

Miki: Hehe~

Kaito: What's so funny?

Miki: Nothing~ I just thought that you were a little cute.

Kaito: Cute, huh? Hard to believe.. But let's go.. I'm gonna make it up to the others.

Miki: Make up to them? How?

Kaito: Just follow me and I'll protect you. -He said as he looked back at Miki, the young short haired girl blushed slightly as she smiled a little as she felt safe around him as she nodded and followed him-

Miki; Where are we going anyway?

Kaito: The basement storage.

Miki: W-What?! I-I thought you said that we can't go there?!

Kaito: I changed my mind. The best timing to go is now, it's better for you all to eat proper food than just canned food.

Miki: H-How did you know?

Kaito: I can tell from that clubroom of yours, I noticed a lot of water bottles and canned food. I'm sure I could find something healthier in the storage.

Miki: But we don't have enough bags to carry and stuff!

Kaito: We do now.

Miki: W-What?

-Kaito opened a door and entered a dark club room and as he entered with Miki, Miki noticed the badges and pictures of scouts on walls, she then noticed that Kaito took 4 empty backpacks and 3 waist pouches as he strapped the pouches around his waist and held onto the bags-

Miki: Y-You're gonna use these? I-Is it even all right to take them?

Kaito: I'm sure the scouts wouldn't mind me using these if I told them that I'll get them food and supplies from the storage.

Miki: G-Good point but isn't this considered stealing?

Kaito: Miki, this isn't a democracy anymore, there are no rules now. if we don't go down there and get the supplies and medicine, who knows who might take them away from us without us knowing? It's better safe than sorry and it's better to take things for you and your friends than not do anything.

Miki: I-I guess you're right but what should I do?

Kaito: Here. Take this. -He passed a backpack to Miki as she held onto it on her back- We're gonna take whatever we can fit in.

Miki: If the storage is surrounded with those things?

Kaito: I'll kill my way there!

Miki: W-What if they overwhelm us?

Kaito: Miki! You were too much! I'll think of something on the way if we ever face that problem, the only problem we have now is time, we only have an hour until nightfall, we need to go now!

Miki: R-Right! L-Let's go!

Kaito: Don't do anything reckless without me, okay? I'll be there when you need me, got it?

Miki: -She blushed a little as she nodded- Okay..

-The two ran downstairs to the lower levels of the school and reached the lower ground floor of the school and noticed there were a few zombies around, Kaito ran up to them with his two knives and killed them one by one while Miki watched and thought he was cool, Kaito then saw a large steel door that was partially lifted up, Kaito squatted down and forcefully pulled the door up as Miki got down next to him and helped him lift the door up and as they did, the door moved up quickly as it showed a large hallway path that lead down the storage room, it was dark and the floor was flooded with water-

Kaito: You like getting yourself wet?

Miki: Depends.

Kaito: If you don't want your foot to get wet, you can stay here.

Miki: N-No! I'll go with you!

Kaito: You sure? Because I was told that, that teacher over was the one that teaches Yuki's class and the two were closest friends. -He said as he pointed at an undead teacher who had long, straight, pink hair, that was slightly wavy at the tips but with a bloodied face and a broken side jaw-

Miki: M-Megumi-sensei..

Kaito: Sakura-sensei, hmm? Mind if I-..?

Miki: Please.. It's better if you do..

Kaito: Got it. -As the infected teacher was slowly walking towards Kaito and Miki, Kaito unfolded his pants and took off his shoes and stepped into the water as he took out one of his knives and toss it at the teacher's head and stabbed her directly on the head as the infected stopped moving and fell on its back in the water, Kaito pulled the knife out of its head and cleaned his knife with the water and withdrew the knives as he would then turn back to Miki and help her down and lead her inside the dark storage room as the two were holding hands. As the two were holding hands, Miki was blushing and was getting even more nervous by the second as she held onto his large hands tightly and just followed him. As the two reached a certain point of the storage, they saw hundreds to thousands of steel cabinets and the lights in the storage was about to die out slowly so the two quickly gather up everything they could find-

Miki: What do we need?

Kaito: There's a table here, set the bags there and load all food, clean water, medicine and spare clothes in it.

Miki: Look! I found shampoos! Conditioners and soaps! Along with a lot of antibiotics!

Kaito: I found the cure. There's only one box left.

Miki: H-How many cures are in there?

Kaito: 50 syringes, more than enough for us.

Miki: What else did you find?

Kaito: A travelling luggage, we can use this to add in more stuff.

Miki: Great idea!

Kaito: Oh? Ohohoho~

Miki: Hmm? What?

Kaito: -He smiled happily at Miki for the first time as he pulled out a large seal-able bag of chicken- Fresh meat~

Miki: -She gasped at the sight of it as she got excited- A-Anything else?!

Kaito: Pork, lamb, beef and fish! There's also a lot of fruit here that aren't even spoiled!

Miki: Vegetables?

Kaito: Lots of it. Oh? Books? Do you want anything?

Miki: Books? I-I don't know..

Kaito: Disc World by Terry Prachett?

Miki: Is it in English?

Kaito: Yeah.

Miki: Oh! Please!

Kaito: Knock yourself out. -He passed the book to Miki as she got excited and was thrilled-

Miki: Wax, cleaning oil, cooking oil, medium packs of gasoline and sodas! -She loaded them all into the travel luggage and took out another travel luggage from the other steel cabinets and loaded in some more things- Spray paint? Sure, why not?

Kaito: First Aid Kits! Hell yeah~ -He took two medium health kits and put them into the travel luggage and as he walked over to one of the larger steel cabinets and found a steel baseball bat along with some black gloves that have steel edges at the end of its knuckles, Kaito put the gloves on and found another 4 more pair and passed one to Miki as she wore one pair of it- Looks like we're done here.

Miki: Eh? Really?

Kaito: Yeah, it's more than enough, we this many stuff, we can stay without coming back down here for at least 6 months. Go and I'll watch your back.

Miki: Got it! -She said as she took a few bags of the supplies while Kaito had two large travel luggage in both of his arms and had three full backpacks on his bag and had pouches all over his front body, the two quickly ran out of the storage room and ran back upstairs. As the two were running upstairs, Miki slowed down as she ran the same speed as Kaito as she bumped him a little as she chuckled and blushed a little- Thank you!

Kaito: For what?

Miki: If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened and we wouldn't have found the supplies along with the fact that you thinned out the infected in the school!

Kaito: It's not me that you should thank, you should be thanking yourself and your friends for staying here for this long. It's actually nice to actually be with friend after so long.

Miki: Hehe~

-The two then arrived to the club room as they slid open the door and were exhausted as they entered the room and dropped their bags on the floor as the two sat on the floor and laid their backs on the wall as the two were taking deep breathes from the running, the other 3 were shocked from what they saw and were wondering what was going on-

Yuuri: You two! W-What's going on?! W-What are these?!

Miki: These are supplies from the basement, we took whatever we can and Kai-kun said that it was enough for everyone to survive for another 6 months without relying on the store from upstairs and without constantly relying on the canned food.

Yuuri: Y-You did this all for us?

Kaito: W-Well I..

Miki: Well, it's actually to say that he's sorry to Kurumi-senpai for being mean just now.

Kurumi: Eh?

Kaito: I-It's just...I-I apologise for being harsh to you about my brother..

Kurumi: -She got down to Kaito as she smiled at him and hugged him as she petted his head as Kaito blushed slightly and the girls were surprised by the sight while Miki seemed a little bit frustrated but she smiled at the sight- No, I should be thanking you for telling me the truth about him and you didn't have to go through all of this just to say that you're sorry...

Kaito: I-I had to, otherwise I'd feel bad..

Yuki: Aww~ Isn't he cute~?

Yuuri: He sure is~ Hehe~ -Kaito got embarrassed as he blushed slightly and looked away-

Miki: I found shampoos and clothes for everyone!

Yuki: Oh! New clothes! -Yuuri, Miki and Yuki gathered together as they started to unpack everything from the bags while Kurumi helped Kaito up from the floor and had him sit down on the couch as she gave him some water to drink-

Kurumi: I assume you have another plan?

Kaito: How did you know?

Kurumi: Just a lucky guess, so what's your next plan?

Kaito: I'm heading downtown tomorrow.

-Everyone stopped what they were doing as they listened to Kaito and were shocked-

Miki: D-Downtown? The whole area is infected!

Kaito: The last time I checked, it was clear.

Yuki: W-When was the last time you checked?

Kaito: A week ago.

Kurumi: If its a week ago then it should be a little bit clear by now but why go there?

Kaito: Scavenge more supplies and weapons.

Kurumi: I'm sure the two of us are good enough to fight! Right?

Kaito: To defend ourselves, yes but we can't defend the others if we get attacked by other people or the infected.

Yuuri: A-Attacked by other people? W-Why would they attack us? W-We're not infected!

Kaito: Calm down, Rii-san.

Miki: Kai-kun told me awhile ago that this isn't a democracy anymore and that there are no rules anymore. It's survival of the fittest. It's either you die by infected or die by the living or live by your own way of life.

Kaito: Exactly. You can't simply trust anyone you meet in a world like this. Let's say that you, Rii-san were to be alone in the city and you happened to meet two guys who protected you from a group of infected, they'd ask you to follow them, would you?

Yuuri: Y-Yes..? A-As long as I would be safe.

Kaito: Wrong! There will be a 70% chance that the guys will rape you, why? Because there are no rules and they aren't afraid of the law anymore since there are no authorities around to hold them back. 10% of the time, they will either keep you save and treat you like one of their own, another 10% will lead one of them to kill you because they are afraid that you might be infected and that you might turn on them and kill them in their sleep while the other 10% is that they'll either ignore you when you're calling for help and let you get eaten alive by the infected.

Yuuri: W-What..

Kaito: I am so sorry, Rii-san but it's the truth, I gone through hell because of this outbreak..

Kurumi: Y-You have?

Kaito: I was nearly shot at by a group of teenagers who thought I was infected, people didn't come to save me when I was surrounded by the dead and I saw a girl from another that got raped by a group of men.

Yuki: Y-You didn't save her?

Kaito: If I could, I would have but by the time I nearly reached them, the girl was swarmed by the infected and the guys left. It is survival of the fittest and if you are a male, they'll likely be more conscious of you but will most likely kill and if you are a female, there's a possibility of rape and kidnapping and perhaps slavery.

Kurumi: S-Slavery?!

Kaito: I'm not certain about the last one but there is a possibility that some mad man may be gathering up survivors as slaves.

Miki: That sorta make sense.

Yuuri: H-How?

Miki: For their safety, food, water and shelter, they work as slaves. It's how Humans operate when they are desperate to live.

Kurumi: K-Kaito-kun! You should stay with us a little longer! We'll all go downtown together! With more eyes around the area, you can cover more ground and gather up materials quickly!

Yuki: K-Kurumi-chan is right! It's more logical than for you to go by yourself..

Kaito: -He'd then look at Yuuri as he was waiting for her answer- Rii-san..?

Yuuri: I-I do not like the idea of going into the city after hearing all of that but knowing that you're there then I'll go too!

Kaito: Y-You'll go?

Yuki: We'll all go! That's as much as we can do to thank you for gathering all of these for us!

Kaito: You should thank Miki, she helped out the most.

Miki: No, I didn't. It was your idea so you should take the credit, Kai-kun~

Kaito: But I..

Miki: Ah! No "buts"! Besides! I wanna see what it's like to be able to kill one of those things! -She said as she held the steel bat that Kaito had taken from the storage-

Kaito: You girls..

Kurumi: But! Kaito-kun!

Kaito: Y-Yes?

Kurumi: As punishment for going down to the basement with Miki and without your seniors' permission! You are not allowed to go anywhere else until we say otherwise!

Yuuri: Yes! I agree! You cannot act reckless for us! Y-You'll kill yourself!

Kaito: B-But I just...Wanted to help... -Yuuri walked up to Kaito as she squatted down and looked up at him as she passionately smiled at him as she placed both of her hands on his cheeks and looked at him closely as her cheeks were slightly red and Kaito was getting flustered-

Yuuri: Ichikawa Kaito-kun?

Kaito: Y-Yes..Y-Yuuri-senpai...?

Yuuri: You're one of us now, so don't ever act on your own, okay?

Kaito: Y-Yes...If you say so..

Yuuri: Good boy~ -She said as she rubbed one of his cheeks softly and petted his head as she squeezed his cheeks lightly as she giggled while the others laughed-

"He's cute for someone who tries to help those in need. I will admit that he's a bit harsh on some edges but he's sweet and innocent in so many ways.. From now on, you'll be under my care...No, our care.." -Yuuri thought to herself as she watched Kaito talking with the others as she enjoyed the moment-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- Protect

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 3:- Protect

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

-12 A.M.. The girls were asleep while Kaito was on the roof as he was walking around the roof and noticed the two graves that were next to the plants, one had said "Sakura Megumi" and the other said "Taroumaru" on it. Kaito gave his regards to the deceased teacher but he did not know who was Taroumaru, as he felt the cold breeze blowing through his face, he looked up into the clear sky and noticed the stars and the moon shining brightly. He then heard the door opening as he quickly drew out his sword and pointed at the door as he then withdrew the sword at the sight of Kurumi-

Kaito: Oh, it's just you.

Kurumi: Did you expect someone else?

Kaito: To be honest, I was expecting Miki, since she seemed like the type that would wake up in the middle of the night.

Kurumi: Ah, that's true but what brings you up here anyway?

Kaito: I can't sleep.

Kurumi: Why not?

Kaito: I just can't.

Kurumi: Eh? K-Kaito-kun? When was the last time you slept?

Kaito: I don't remember.. -Kurumi quickly walked up to Kaito and pushed him down to the ground as she would then sit on top of his stomach and opened one of his eyes widely and look at his eye, her eyes widened at the sight of how dry it looked and it was turning red- W-What are you-

Kurumi: You need to sleep.

Kaito: I can't...

Kurumi: Care to explain?

Kaito: I...I'm afraid..

Kurumi: Afraid?

Kaito: Afraid of loosing people and seeing them die right in front of my eyes! That's why I always stay up late or I don't even sleep at all.

Kurumi: For the past 4 months?! You'll die for not sleeping!

Kaito: I-I know but... I can't stand sleeping in the same room with 4 helpless girls and considering the fact that what if an infected came inside the room and started killing one of you while I was asleep?

Kurumi: Kaito-kun..

Kaito: I just...Don't want to lose anyone..

Kurumi: T-Then how about this..F-For...For tonight! You get some sleep and I'll stay awake and watch everyone, okay?

Kaito: B-But you wouldn't get enough sleep..

Kurumi: It's just one night, I'll be fine, now let's go get some shuteye, okay?

Kaito: F-Fine..

-The two returned back to the club room as Kurumi went in first and moved his futon closer to hers as she tried not to wake the others up, Kaito was blushing slightly as he lied down in his futon as Kurumi lied down in her as watched him slightly as she smiled at him. Kaito was still afraid as he was shaking a little but it was then Kurumi held his hand got closer to him placed her face on his arm as the two were lying down. Kurumi would then whisper to him softly-

Kurumi: Everything will be fine, I'm here for you..

Kaito: Thank you..

-In the early morning as the sun had risen up and the girls had woken up while Kurumi and Kaito were still asleep, as the two were still asleep, Yuuri and Miki were staring at the two who were asleep and did not seem pleased while Yuki had no idea what was going on. Kurumi moaned softly as she got closer to Kaito and hugged his arm as the two were asleep while Kaito slept soundly as he did not know of the situation. It was then Kurumi slowly opened her eyes as she sat up slowly and yawned, after she would then look at Yuuri and Miki and wondered what was wrong until she looked down to her side and noticed that Kaito was sleeping next to her and that the two were holding hands in their sleep. Kurumi blushed madly as Miki and Yuuri pouted-

Yuuri: Kurumi!

Miki: Senpai!

Kurumi: Y-Yes...?

Yuuri & Miki: Get away from him now..

Kurumi: I-I'd love to but..

Miki: But what?!

Kurumi: I'm kind of locked in.. -She said as she showed them that the two were holding hands-

Miki: Just let go!

Kurumi: I-I can't..

Yuuri: Why not?

Kurumi: I'll feel bad for him.

Yuuri: Feel bad for him?

Kurumi: If you looked into his eyes closely, you'll notice that it was dry and that it was slowly turning red too.

Miki: Y-You don't mean that..

Kurumi: Yes, he has not been getting enough sleep..

Yuki: If that's the case then let's just let Kurumi-chan take care of him for the day?

Yuuri: But still..

Yuki: It's still early after all and we don't have any plans so let him rest~ Besides, he deserves to get some rest after what he did for us yesterday.

Miki: I guess you're right.. Fine.. Until he wakes up and gets ready, we'll have to leave like he asked us to.

Kurumi: Y-You got it!

-An hour later as Kaito was slowly waking up, he felt cold as he quickly sat up from his futon and noticed that Yuuri and Kurumi were next to him and he noticed that he was topless and had a bandage on his back, he then looked at Kurumi and looked at his hand as he noticed he was holding her hand as he would blush madly and stand up quickly-

Kaito: W-What's going on?!

Yuuri: D-Don't move, I-I'm not done tending to your wounds!

Kaito: M-My wounds..?! W-Why am I half naked and why was I holding Kurumi's hand?!

Miki: Why don't you ask yourself that?

Kaito: I-I don't understand..

Yuki: You held her hand while you asleep~

Kaito: I-I did what?!

Miki: Hmph!

Kaito: Ow! W-What are you doing, Rii-san? -He asked as he turned his head to the side and looked to the back to see that Yuuri was applying medicine on his back-

Yuuri: You should've told me that you strained your back from carrying all of those bags from yesterday..

Kaito: I-It was nothing! I felt no pain after all..

Yuuri: Oh? -She would then flick his blister on his back as Kaito yelped in pain softly- Feel no pain, hmm?

Kaito: F-Fine..

Yuuri: You still plan on going downtown with that blister on your back?

Kaito: Yes! The faster we get there, the better. Then the sooner we get back, the better as well.

Miki: When do you want to go.

Kaito: -He looked at the clock that was on hanging the wall as he would then take a watch from one of his pouches and check the time- We'll leave in an hour, prepare your things by then. We'll drive there.

Kurumi: D-Drive there?! We don't even have a car and you're younger than Rii-san and I along with Yuki! We should be driving, not you!

Kaito: There's a car that not damaged outside, I assume it belonged to one of the teachers here and I was taught on how to drive before the outbreak.

Kurumi: Is that so?

Kaito: Yes, now get changed, I'll change somewhere else and prepare everything else for myself.

Yuuri: T-Then it is settled then.

Kaito: Don't bring too much load with you, bring an empty backpack along with some water and food. Leave the rest here.

Girls: Right!

-An hour passed as the group were heading out of the school entrance and the whole front yard of the school were surrounded by zombies. Kurumi, Kaito and Miki killed as many as they can and cleared a path for Yuki and Yuuri to get into a small yellow and white car as they would all then enter the car as Kaito entered the driver's seat while Yuuri sat in front as Kaito started the car's engine and quickly drove out of the school grounds and headed straight downtown-

Yuuri: I'm surprised that you can drive, would you mind teaching me sometime?

Kaito: Not at all, I'm sure we can make use of the school yard and I can teach you along with everyone else on how to drive.

Yuuri: Thank you so much~

Kaito: Don't mention it.

Yuki: Kurumi-chan! Kurumi-chan~ -She whispered to Kurumi in the car as Yuuri and Kaito were talking while Miki was spacing out as she was looking out the window-

Kurumi: Hmm?

Yuki: You like Kai-kun, don't you~?

Kurumi: Wha-?! W-Well...I...Sort of.. -She said as she blushed and sweated a little as she placed a finger on her cheek as she looked outside the window of the car-

Yuki: You're so cute, Kurumi-chan~

Kurumi: S-Shut up! He'll hear you!

Yuuri: Is something wrong?

Kurumi: A-Ahh! It's nothing! Nothing at all, Rii-san!

-The group then reached in front of a mall that was not far from Tokyo tower, the large mall was dark but had a glass ceiling which kept the inside brightened due to the sunlight. As they were about to enter the mall, Kaito asked them to wait outside as Kurumi followed Kaito in for a moment as the two went to secure the area and make sure there were no zombies around, as the area was cleared, the girls were free to do what they wanted as Kurumi and Miki were there to protect both Yuuri and Yuki while Kaito headed somewhere else. As the girls were in a little swimsuit store and were trying on some new clothes and bikinis, Kaito was in the security room as he noticed there was a guard who had already turned but is already dead, he inspected the guard and checked if he had any usable weapons, he checked the guard's glock and noticed that the clip was empty. Kaito then turned to one of the tall cabinets in the guard room and opened it as he then saw a few hard paddings for the knees and elbows, Kaito grabbed them and equipped them and after he equipped them, after putting the paddings on, he then turned on the flashlight that he had and aimed the light in the cabinet and found a Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun with a few boxes of brand new shells, he put the shells in his back pack and checked the shotgun if it was loaded, he noticed it had a full 8 clipped shell within the shotgun so he turned it off to safety mode and then went out of the guard room and went back to the others. As Kaito returned to the others, he noticed that Miki and Yuuri were gone-

Kaito: Hey.

Yuuki: Hey, welcome back!

Kurumi: How was your- oh! Well it looks like you found yourself some goodies, hmm?

Kaito: A Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun that is still clean and brand new along with its shotgun shells. It's a powerful weapon but I won't be using it that often.

Kurumi: Why not?

Kaito: It's loud noise will attract the infected towards us.

Kurumi: Good point.

Kaito: Where's Rii-san and Miki?

Yuki: They went to the supermarket downstairs.

Kaito: I see, I'll go check on them, Kurumi, you can cover the ground here, right?

Kurumi: Leave it to me~

Kaito: Thanks. -He said to Kurumi as he turned and went down to check on Yuuri and Miki-

Yuki: Huhuhu~

Kurumi: What?

Yuki: You're just trying to act cool to him~

Kurumi: I-I'm not! I'm just being myself!

Yuki: You don't have to hold back~ Just tell him you like him!

Kurumi: N-No! I-It's too embarrassing.

Yuki: Then Rii-san will confess to him instead!

Kurumi: What?!

Yuki: I'm just kidding~ Hahaha!

-In the supermarket as Yuuri and Miki were finding supplies together-

Miki: Yuuri-senpai?

Yuuri: Yes?

Miki: How do you feel about, Kai-kun?

Yuuri: K-Kai-kun? W-Well...He's dependable and cute. Have you known him for long?

Miki: We used to go to the same middle school before anyway.

Yuuri: What was he like back then?

Miki: Same as now, caring and sweet and cool, handsome and somewhat cute in most ways but he's always hiding something..

Yuuri: Like what?

Miki: I can't say for sure but let's just say that it's not a past that he'd like to talk about..

Yuuri: I'm sure we all have something that we don't want to talk about, no matter what it may be.

Miki: I guess you're right but here's an advice about Kai-kun.

Yuuri: Hmm?

Miki: Don't spoil him too much.

Yuuri: Eh?

Miki: Just don't. -Miki turned away from Yuuri and went somewhere else as Yuuri was confused and slightly worried. Yuuri then continued to search for supplies and as she was searching and was caught unaware, three infected were approaching her from behind quietly. As Miki stepped out of the supermarket, she noticed Kaito entering the supermarket as Miki would then head upstairs to where Kurumi and Yuki were, it was then the sound of Yuuri screaming could be heard as Miki, Kurumi and Yuki quickly ran out of the store and was about to check the supermarket but they saw too many zombies were walking towards the supermarket- W-Where did they come from?!

Kurumi: They must've been in hiding without us noticing! Head outside now!

Yuki: W-What about Rii-san?!

Kurumi: Kaito-kun should be with her right now! First priority is both of your safety and then Kaito-kun and Rii-san's! Now go!

Miki: Yuki-senpai! Let's go!

Yuki: O-Okay...

Kurumi: Kaito-kun please protect Rii-san..

-In the butcher aisle of the supermarket as Yuuri was surrounded by zombies, Yuuri was panicking as she fell to the floor and was crying, she was cornered by the infected as they were all slowly walking towards her until Kaito jumped over the infected and cut their heads with a single slash of his sword as he stood in front of Yuuri, he would then quickly grab the knives that were on top of the butcher's meat display, Kaito grabbed all of the knives and tossed each of them towards the zombies and aimed for their heads, slowly taking one of them out, one by one. After Kaito got rid of the ones that were inside the market, he withdrew his swords and quickly got down to Yuuri as he placed his hands on her shoulder to calm her down as she was crying out loud as she was frightened-

Kaito: Y-Yuuri! Calm down! You need to calm down and be quiet! Please! Rii-senpai!

Yuuri: -Yuuri stopped crying as soon as she heard Kaito called out to her as she was relieved to see him as she would then hug Kaito tightly in her arms as she rubbed her face on his shirt as Kaito tried calming her down as he was rubbing her head softly and was stroking her hair. Kaito would then slide the shotgun onto his back as he was hanging down on his back as he was using the shotgun's strap as Kaito would then quickly princess carry Yuuri as she had wrapper her arms around his neck, as Kaito was about to exit the supermarket, the whole entrance was completely blocked by the infected as there was no way out-

Kurumi: Kaito-kun!

Miki: Kai-kun!

Kaito: Tsk! They're blocking the path. Go through the back! I'll meet you from the back of the mall! Quickly go! -He yelled out to the girls as Kurumi and Miki nodded as they entered the car as Kurumi started the car and drove it to the back of the mall as Kaito ran through the butcher's rooms and ran passed all of the rotten corpse that was inside as he could barely see anything and the two were surrounded by the dead as the corpses of the dead animals attracted the infected. Kaito was sweating from pain as blood was slowly dripping down from his back and his arms were shaking slightly, as he was running straight down the path, he saw a door with a large window opening in the center top of it that had a bright light that lead outside, he ran through the door as Yuuri had her eyes closed and was still holding onto Kaito, as the two got outside, they saw Kurumi and the others were in the car and were waiting-

Kurumi: Come on! Get in! -Kaito would then set Yuuri down slowly but she would not let go of him as she was too afraid to open her eyes for a moment-

Kaito: Senpai! You need to open your eyes and go inside the car! Please! D-Don't worry, I'm right here so there's no need to be afraid! They won't hurt you anymore, I promise!

Yuuri: Nngg.. -She was too afraid to speak as Kaito would then slowly support her into the car as she was tugging onto his sleeves tightly and after the two entered the car and Kaito closed the door, Kurumi hit the gas and drove out quickly and returned back to the school quickly-

Miki: What the hell happened back there?!

Kaito: They came out of nowhere! I can only assume that they were hiding in the shops that were further inside the mall and some were in areas where there were animal meat being hooked on.

Miki: Jeez..

Kurumi: No point in arguing now, right now, the important thing is that we are all safe..

Yuki: R-Rii-san?

Yuuri: H...Uh? -Yuuri opened her eyes slowly as she was still tugging onto Kaito's sleeve, she was sitting so close to Kaito that it seemed like she didn't want to leave his sight, she was still slightly teary as she was still afraid, she would then turn to Kaito and look up at him as he looked at her and smiled at her as Kaito couldn't move his hands-

Kaito: A-Are you all right, Rii-senpai?

Yuuri: K-Kaito-kun..? -She was blushing slightly as she looked up at him and their faces were rather close to each other, Yuuri would then quickly look away from but would not let go of him as she then looked at his hand and noticed that his arms were red and were shaking as it looked like it was swollen. Yuuri's eyes widened at the sight of his arms as she got worried- Y-Your hands!

Kaito: A-Ah! It's okay, I just need to let them rest for awhile, I put a lot of strain onto them during the last few minutes after all..

Yuuri: I-I'm sorry.. I am so sorry for causing you so much trouble- -Before she could finish her sentence, Kaito placed a finger in between her lips as he asked her to be quiet, though his arm was throbbing in pain, he just smiled at his senior as Yuuri would look at him and would blush madly-

Kaito: Senpai, there's no need to apologise, It is my duty to keep you and everyone safe after all. O-Ow..My arm..

Yuuri: A-AH! S-Stop forcing yourself! Jeez..

Kaito: M-My apologies..

-The group then returned back to the school and pretended nothing had happened during their trip to the mall-

"I've never felt this way in my entire life. Here I am, thinking that I'd protect and keep him safe and make sure that he doesn't get hurt but here he is...Protecting me from harms way while he gets himself hurt instead.. What kind of a senior am I? Gosh, I feel pathetic and I even think that I am pathetic, but.. He doesn't see me as a pathetic girl, he sees me as a woman, an adult. Hehe~ He's more charming that I thought he is~." -Yuuri thought to herself as she tended to Kaito's wounds as they were all in the club room and were talking to each other-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- Ichikawa

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 4:- Ichikawa

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

-During the early morning as the girls were having their breakfast in the club room with Kaito. The girls were all watching Kaito eat his meal quietly and gently like a rich person as they were surprised by how neat he was when he ate his food-

Kaito: Um...I-It is a little bit uncomfortable for me to eat with you all watching me..

Yuuri: O-Oh my, I-I'm sorry but the way you eat is unique~

Kurumi: Yeah! You eat like an elegant person! Slow but nice!

Yuki: Are you from a wealthy family? You must be!

Miki: Cute way of eating~

Kaito: W-Well I...Um...The Ichikawa family is a noble family of Japanese swordsmanship in the line of their tradition and no matter what, we were suppose to be brave, justified and clean.

Kurumi: Was your brother any of those things?

Kaito: Opposite. He gets scared easily, he does what he wants and ignores those who really needed help and he's messy.

Kurumi: Good thing he isn't alive anymore~ Hahaha!

Kaito: You mustn't speak of the dead that way! -For the first time, Kaito yelled at someone which shocked everyone in the room and scared Kurumi a little as Kaito was glaring at her-

Kurumi: I-I...I'm sorry..

Yuuri: K-Kaito-kun! -She pulled his sleeve lightly as she was concerned about him-

Kaito: I-I'm so sorry for yelling, I-It is a habit of mine...I deeply apologies, Kurumi! -He got off of his seat and bowed down to Kurumi on the floor as he apologised to her-

Kurumi: N-No! Lift your head up! I-It's embarrassing! A-And besides, i-it's my fault for saying something so insensitive but I-I thought you hated your brother..

Kaito: I did hate him for who he was and how he acted around me and my whole family but he's still my brother and I do not think it's nice to hear people insult those who have been deceased, it makes me sick.

Kurumi: I'm sorry.

Kaito: You must not apologise, Kurumi. You did not know, I cannot blame you for that.

Miki: Ah~ He's like a samurai~

Yuki: Yes! Yes! Samurai~!

Kaito: Samurai?

Kurumi: A-Ah! It's nothing! I-I forgive you and I still feel bad anyway! L-Let's just get on with our meals and we'll do what we're told to do, okay?

Kaito: Right.

-Yuuri was sitting next to Kaito as she was writing her reports of supplies, water and electricity as she was keeping everything in check and was not eating, Kaito noticed that she was not eating as he had already finished eating his meal, he sat sideways and faced Yuuri as he scooped up a spoonful of rice with some meat on it and had his left hand underneath the spoon to make sure it wouldn't drop onto the floor. Yuuri then turned to Kaito as she noticed that he was about to feed her, she'd blushed and got nervous as she was hesitant-

Yuuri: I-I can feed myself though..

Kaito: I am well aware of that but your food will get cold if you don't eat them now. Now say "ahh"~

Yuuri: J-Jeez.. -She sighed softly and smiled as she opened her mouth as Kaito fed her and after he fed her, he smiled happily as Yuuri was chewing her food and was blushing and the other three girls were watching the two. Kurumi was trying to ignore the two but can't as she continuously look ahead of her to see how Kaito feeds Yuuri while Miki was eating her food quietly and was ignoring the two and Yuki was watching the two intently-

-After breakfast, Yuki went to learn some of her studies while Miki was watching over Yuki as Kurumi and Yuuri were up at the roof as they were tending to the vegetable and fruit garden while Kaito was patrolling the school and was getting rid of the infected that were in the school. Kaito was clearing the hallways and rooms of the school as he was dragging bodies of infected out of the school and went to the front entrance of the school and was then surrounded by a large group of infected. Kurumi and Yuuri watched Kaito from the roof as the two would yell out loud to Kaito-

Kurumi: Beat'em up to a pulp!

Yuuri: B-Be careful, Kaito-kun!

-As the zombies got close enough to Kaito, in a swift second as Kaito swung his two swords, the heads of the infected fell off of their necks as their bodies fell to the ground as Kaito swung his swords once to get rid of the blood as he would then withdrew the blades and then drag the bodies to one side of the school yard-

Kurumi: Hehe~ That's really cool of him!

Yuuri: -She sighed in relief that he was safe and was not hurt- Thank goodness. Let us continue then.

Kurumi: Gotcha.

-As the school was cleared of the dead, Kaito piled up all of their bodies in one spot and set them all on fire to avoid them from rotting. Kaito then quickly ran to the gate of the school and closed the gate as he barricaded the gate with pikes and thin sharp cable wires that he found in the basement. Hours later as it was midday and the sun was shining brightly, Kaito had finished his work and had cleaned up many of the rooms from having them from being dirty with blood and bodies, after he was done, he went up to the roof to where Kurumi and Yuuri were as he went to check on them. As Kaito opened the door to the roof, Miki ran into him and hit her face on his stomach, though the two didn't fall or hurt themselves, Miki just stood there with her face on his stomach of his uniform-

Kaito: Miki?

Miki: G-Give me a moment.. I'm tired right now.

Kaito: Of course.

Yuki: We just cleaned the water system and we filled it up with clean water~! It's now a usable pool!

Kaito: A pool? -He then smiled as he grabbed Miki's hand and went to the back to see the pool for himself and as he saw the pool that were next to the solar panels, we saw that Yuuri was sitting on a coach that was underneath a sun umbrella as shade while Kurumi had her legs dipped into the water-

Miki: When can we go in?

Yuuri: Hmm~ I don't know~ Kaito-kun? -She tilted her head slightly as she looked at Kaito. The young male would then let go of Miki's hand as he petted her head and squatted next to Kurumi as he put his hand in the water-

Kurumi: Oh? You want a dip too?

Kaito: Allow me to examine this first.

-Yuki then stood next to Miki and whispered to her-

Yuki: Is Kaito-kun a scientist or something?

Miki: Not to say but he's like Yuuri-senpai, really smart and reliable. He's a very nice person too.

Yuki: What was he like in middle school?

Miki: He..He was my hero.

Yuki: Your hero?

Miki: Back then on my first day of school when I was still a freshman in Middle School, I was often bullied by boys because of my hair, they'd say that I was a guy or that I should've been a guy instead of a girl. Because I caught so much attention from the boys, some girls were jealous so they picked on me too, Kai-kun, who was two classes ahead of me, saw the situation I was in and helped me. He talked to the girls to calm them down and explained the situation to them as they stopped bothering me after that but kept annoying Kai-kun as they all fell in love with him.

Yuki: What else?

Miki: The guys on the other hand, did not like Kai-kun, so they threatened him and bullied him instead of me, his older brother knew that Kai-kun was being bullied but he did nothing, though Kai-kun ignored them all and got severely hurt at one point, the boys from my class got expelled.

Yuki: W-What did they do to him?

Miki: You know that his back bleeds quite easily, right?

Yuki: Y-Yeah..?

Miki: He was whipped by one of the boys from my class with a steel sharped wire.

Yuki: A-A steel sharped wire?!

Miki: You know? Barb wires.

Yuki: Y-Yeah, I know..

Miki: After they hit him, a teacher saw what happened and immediately called the ambulance and the parents of the students and got the boys expelled and Kai-kun could not attend school for at least a month. When Kai-kun was in the hospital, I'd often visit him and we got to know each other, we became good friends after that but the one girl that he's always with, kinda bothered me..

Yuki: W-who?

Miki: He mentioned her before.. Ishiki Haruna. She's a beautiful girl with long brown hair like Yuuri-senpai and faded green eyes but was shorter than Yuuri-senpai and was around the same height as Kurumi-senpai.

Yuki: What was it about her that bothered you?

Miki: I-I don't know, I guess she seemed unpredictable. It's like as if she'll do so many things that you think a normal person wouldn't do. Though she's really close to Kai-kun, I heard those two are childhood friends after all.

Yuki: I see, maybe you're just intimidated by her because she knew Kai-kun better than you!

Miki: M-Maybe..

Yuuri: Is it all right for us to swim?

Kaito: If you all went to change now, in about 4 minutes, it should be clean enough for everyone to swim in.

Kurumi: All right! Let's go! -The girls then head inside with Kaito as they went to their separate rooms to get changed. After everyone changed into their swimming outfits, the girls were staring at Kaito as he was wearing his swimming trunks and had a 6 pack stomach, Kurumi, Yuuri and Miki blushed at the sight as they quickly went into the water with Yuki but Yuuri only put her legs in to cool herself down as Kaito sat on the couch that was under the shade and watched them play. As Kurumi, Miki and Yuki were playing, Yuuri sat next to Kaito as she also watched the others play-

Yuuri: You're not joining them?

Kaito: No, I-I'm not really interested in being in the pool.

Yuuri: Really? I thought you'd like to get some cold water in a weather like this?

Kaito: Perhaps but not now..

Yuuri: Why don't we just take a dip in together?

Kaito:...I can't swim..

Yuuri: Eh?

Kaito: -He was blushing from the embarrassment as he covered his face with both of his hands-

Yuuri: "Ahh~! He's so cute that I just want to hug him!" -Yuuri thought to herself as she smiled and blushed slightly as she sat closer to him and held his hand- I'll teach you some of the basics then~

Kaito: R-Really?

Yuuri: Of course! Trust me~ I won't laugh, besides, it's normal for most people to not know how to swim after all~

Kaito: B-But as the youngest son of the Ishikawa family, it is disgraceful that I do not know how to swim..

Yuuri: If you know how to check if the water's clean, ready and if you know how to cook, you're not a disgrace~ You're a man that any girl would want~

Kaito: Eh? -He blushed slightly as he looked at Yuuri after what she said-

Yuuri: Ah! -She blushed as well as she placed a hand on her mouth as she just realised that she said something that should not be spoken to a boy-

Kaito: A-A man that-..

Yuuri: A-Anyway! Let's go~ Come on~ I'll teach you!

Kaito: But I..

Yuuri: It'll be fine, I'm here for you, okay?

Kaito: O-Okay..

-The other three stopped playing for a moment as they looked over at the other end of the pool to see Yuuri and Kaito were holding hands in the pool and that Yuuri was teaching Kaito on how to swim, though Yuki found the two cute, Kurumi was slightly jealous along with Miki. Minutes later after Yuuri had taught Kaito the basics of swimming, the two got out of the pool and sat under the shade once more, as Yuuri's arms were aching slightly, Kaito gave her a shoulder massage as Yuuri blushed and smiled as she let him do what he wanted while the other two were watching from the pool and were getting even more jealous. From the soft erotic moans that Yuuri was making from being shoulder massaged, Kurumi and Miki were blushing as they were thinking of how lewd Yuuri actually is due to her body style, it was then Kurumi stood up from the pool and yelled as she pointed at Yuuri and Kaito-

Kurumi: Ah jeez! You two! Stop it right now?

Yuuri: Ah... Stop what?

Kurumi: That! Or whatever you're doing! It's lewd!

Yuuri: L-Lewd?

Miki: Oh my, God..

Yuki: Nice cold water~

Yuuri: But I was about to give Kaito-kun a message as well.

Kurumi: Tch! Fine! Miki!

Miki: Yeah?

Kurumi: Massage my chest! I-I mean my back!

Miki: No, I don't want to.

Kurumi: What?! Why?1

Miki: Your shoulders are too stiff for me to massage..

Kurumi: T-That's uncalled for!

Miki: I'm sorry but it's true! -Yuki, Yuuri and Kaito were laughing as they were listening to the two. As Yuuri was about to massage Kaito's back, she turned and leaned towards him as Kaito blushed at the sight of Yuuri, as the strap on the side of her bikini slipped down her arm and she placed a finger on her lip as she was wondering what was wrong, Kaito said and did nothing as he looked down as he got embarrassed, Yuuri sat down behind Kaito and gave him a shoulder massage as she looked at the really large scar on his back and was afraid of the scar as it looked dreadful. Yuuri then asked Kaito how he got the scar as Kaito told Yuuri the same thing Miki had told Yuki. Yuuri then gave Kaito a hug from behind as the young male would blush madly as he could feel her chest pressing onto his back but was also embarrassed by the fact that Yuuri was hugging him-

Yuuri: I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that..

Kaito: No..It was my decision after all.

Yuuri: You're such a nice person, Kaito-kun. You saved my life, twice, if there is anything that I could do to repay you, I would.

Kaito: Knowing that you're alive is enough to repay me.

-Yuuri blushed madly after what he said as she stopped hugging him as she looked extremely embarrassed as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks as she was constantly skipping heartbeats. From a moment, the sound of a loud whistle playing a song could be heard from afar, everyone on the roof stopped playing as they looked around to see where the noise was coming from until Kaito saw a girl with a grey sailor uniform and had a light brown cardigan around her along with a long red sword behind her back as she was whistling a tune that Kaito and Miki recognised-

Kurumi: W-Who is that?

Miki: I-It's..

Kaito: Ishiki...Ishiki Haruna..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- Killer's Intent

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 5:- Killer's intent

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

-In the School Living Club's room, the members including Kaito had changed back into their school uniforms and brought in the girl that was outside the school gate. The girl was sitting on the couch of the club room as she crossed her legs and looked up at everyone with a smile on her face-

Kurumi: Just in case, who are you?

Haruna: Ishiki~ Ishiki Haruna~ You can just call me "Harurun" or "Haru"~

Miki: Ishiki-san, how did you find us here?

Haruna: Easy! Harurun saw the black smoke and followed it and it lead me here~

Miki: Black smoke?

Kaito: From the corpses I burnt awhile ago.. So what do you want?

Haruna: Hehe~ I'm glad you asked~ I want you to come back with me, Kai-kun~

Kaito: What do you mean: "Come back with me."?

Haruna: You know~ Like four months ago when the outbreak just started~ We'll go out scavenging together, fighting and killing everything that gets in our way and find our parents and your brother too~

Kurumi: Tendou-senpai is dead.

Haruna: Oh? He's dead~? And how do you know that he's dead~?

Kurumi: He turned on the day of the outbreak and I killed him..

Haruna: Pfftt! Ahahaha! How pathetic! Ahahaha! As expected of Tendou, I knew he'd be the first one to die anyway! Haha!

Kaito: Anyway, Where did you get that uniform and sword?

Haruna: Oh these? I took them from someone~ Well the someone became a something after I took these from her~

Kaito: You stole them, huh? -Kaito was clenching his fists as Yuuri tugged onto his sleeve lightly and was standing behind him-

Haruna: Non! Non~ You can't say that I stole them~ It's rude! I borrowed them from the girl and after I did, she got swarmed by the walkers~

Miki: "Walkers"?

Haruna: It's what the adults call them. It's a better name than "Zombies" or "Undead" or even "Infected", those three sound so dumb anyway, hahaha! Anyway~ Let's go, Kai-kun! We can still have some fun outside while it's still bright out-

Kaito:...

Haruna: -She sighed softly as she then walked out of the club room- I'll wait for your answer in a few minutes then, I'm heading to our classroom~ -She said as she slowly and creepily slid the door shut and after she did, she turned away from the club room and started walking down the hallway and as she was walking down the hallway, she started talking to herself slowly- You have changed, Kai-kun, you've grown soft because of those weaklings~ Looks like I'll have to get rid of them to make you strong again~ Hehe~ -She giggled softly as she slowly pulled out her sword with her left hand-

Kurumi: Y-You don't actually plan on following her, now do you?

Kaito: Of course not, she's more capable of surviving on her own than have me around her.

Yuuri: W-What do you mean by that?

Kaito: She's a capable survivalist and a fighter, she knows the same sword techniques as I do and is equally strong as a black belt kendo fighter.

Kurumi: S-She's tough then..

Kaito: She's also somewhat ill..

Miki: Ill?

Kaito: Mentally speaking. She's an adopted child and her former parents used to abuse her until she broke down and became a total different person like as if she's not even Human anymore.

Miki: I-Is this why you're always by her side since middle school? So that you can keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't cause trouble?

Kaito: Indeed but the trouble she'd cause would either be death..

Yuki: D-Death?!

Kaito: She has the eyes of a killer, it's like she as if she really wants to kill anyone or anything no matter what it is. Even during sports matches, she goes all out and tries to breakdown her opponent, no matter who it was..She's heartless.

Kurumi: T-Then what are you gonna say to her?

Kaito: I'm just gonna tell her that I'm not gonna follow her, that's it.

Yuuri: W-What if she attacks you or something?

Kaito: Then I'll handle it, I'll see what I can do to prevent any one of you from getting hurt. She's a maniac after all.

Kurumi: S-Since you're going to see her now, I'm coming with you! To back you up!

Yuuri: M-Me too!

Miki: Count me in!

Yuki: Yeah! Me too!

Kaito: B-But..

Yuuri: Ah ah~ No "buts" These are orders from your seniors of the club~

Kaito: R-Right, of course.

Kurumi: All right! Then let's get going- -As Kurumi was about to open the door, Kaito quickly pulled Kurumi back by the shoulder as Kurumi would then fall to the floor and as she got hurt a little, she would then look up at Kaito and wondered what was going on until her eyes widened at the sight of a blade sticking through the door- W-What's going on?

Kaito: Ishiki.. -The blade was slowly being pulled back from the outside as the sound of Ishiki humming the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", after Kaito slid the door open, he glared down at Haruna as she also glared up at Kaito. With the long sword that Haruna held, the light shined brightly onto the sword as Haruna eyes showed the intent the kill. Kaito drew out both of his swords as he also had the intent to kill showing in his eyes-

Haruna: Kai-kun..

Kaito: Ishiki..

-Haruna then swung her sword right at Kaito as she aimed to cut his head off, Kaito used one of his swords to block the attack as he then tried to Haruna with his other blade, as he was about to stab her, Haruna jumped and kicked Kaito but missed as Kaito used the end of his sword's handle and hit Haruna's back strongly-

Haruna: Ah! Tch! -She fell after being hit on the back as she then held her sword with two hands instead of one. Haruna looked at Kaito as she smiled maniacally at him and laughed out loud like a maniac- Ahahahaha! I'm not ready, I can't kill you just yet!

Kaito:...

Haruna: I'll have to kill more people then I can kill you~ But I can never beat you at my current level~ Though I can try weaken you~

Kaito: What..? -Haruna would then kick down the door that was next to her as a large group of zombies then started walking out of the door- W-When did she-?!

Haruna: Adios, senorita~ And you! With the cardigan! -She said as she pointed at Yuuri-

Yuuri: E-Eh?

Haruna: You too, twintails!

Kurumi: Huh?!

Haruna: Before Kai-kun, I'll be coming for you both along with that tomboy there~ Nehehehe~ -She jumped out of the window and landed on the bushes and then ran out of the school quickly as Kaito was killing the undead that were in his path. After he killed the walkers, Kaito dropped both of his sword as she fell onto his knees and was breathing heavily as he was sweating heavily, the girls got down to him as they were concerned about him-

Yuuri: K-Kaito-kun?! W-What's wrong?!

Kurumi: K-Kaito-kun!

Kaito: W-We might have to leave soon...

Kurumi: Eh? Why?!

Miki: Ishiki-san is the reason..

Yuki:...

Kaito: If I had made one wrong move, she would have killed me in a heartbeat and killed the rest of you all without a second thought..

Yuuri: K-Kaito-kun..Take deep breathes, slowly, okay?

Kaito: R-Right..

Kurumi: She was fast and agile but I can move quicker than she can.

Kaito: E-Even so...She knows how to handle a weapon better than you..

Kurumi: Y-Yeah but..-

Kaito: S-She also knows martial arts and you don't! You must not underestimate her or it'll be your downfall!

Kurumi: R-Right..Sorry..

Kaito: I...I don't know what to do anymore...That room was empty when I checked! It was spotless! I checked it three times!

Miki: But how did she get a pack of walkers in there in such a short time? They are slow moving..

Kaito: I-I don't know but I do not want to know how..! -He got up quickly and withdrew his swords as he quickly grabbed the rotten corpses and tossed them out of the window- I-I'll burn them later..-

Yuuri: No! Don't burn them this time! Let's try not to attract too much attention to ourselves, we'll let the insects and animals get rid of the rotten flesh instead..

Kaito: A-All right..

Kurumi: What should we do now?

Kaito: It won't be long until it's May.. We'll stay until May and then we'll leave and try to find somewhere else to go, knowing Ishiki, when she wants revenge, she won't do it by herself..

Miki: Y-You don't mean that..-

Kaito: Yes...She will either gather a group of her own or bring a herd of walkers to us and overwhelm us with them..

Yuki: S-She's insane!

Kaito: She always is but we can't blame her since she had a terrible childhood, though I wished I'd fight someone else instead of her...She's the worse person to fight against..

Kurumi: D-Don't worry! We got your back, Kaito-kun!

Kaito: Thank you..

-It was then, the sound of a powerful radio static could be heard from afar and someone was singing loudly, the sound of a young girl singing the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" could be heard, Yuuri covered her ears as she closed her eyes quickly as she got scared, Kaito then hugged Yuuri to calm her down as he realised who was singing the song-

Kaito: Ishiki Haruna...You are insane...

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky!

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveler in the dark,

Thanks you for your little spark,

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Though I know not what you are,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star~" - Ishiki Haruna

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- Soft

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 6:- Soft

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

Kurumi: Where should we go though?

Yuuri: I don't know..

Kurumi: He's patrolling the school as usual but what's the point in the patrols if we're gonna leave this place soon?

Miki: He's patrolling to make sure it is safe! Senpai, you worry too much, let him do his work and we do our own.

Kurumi: But...R-Rii-san?

Yuuri: Y-Yes?

Kurumi: A-Are you all right?

Yuuri: Y-Yeah, I'm fine..Just fine..

Kurumi: How do you think Yuki is taking this?

Miki: She's all right with it, though I think that leaving the school is a dumb idea, if we leave, we won't be able to bring all of our supplies back and that we may not be able to come back here.

Kurumi: I know..

Miki: This isn't a wise decision from Kai-kun, I should go talk to him about this- -Before Miki left to find Kaito, Yuuri then spoke out to Miki-

Yuuri: Leave him alone, he wants to be alone.

Miki: Huh?! You're telling me to leave him alone when we are in a dire situation now?!

Kurumi: M-Miki..

Yuuri: Then what do you want him to do? -She got up quickly from her chair as she looked down at Miki with dead eyes as stared at Miki with a depressed look on her face- He nearly died twice and you're telling him to think this over again? What do you expect him to do? You can't let him do everything!

Miki: I was just-

Yuuri: You don't know! He saved me three times already, he saved us all today...We always depend on him when we needed him the most but what did we do to thank him? Nothing! We did nothing!

Kurumi: R-Rii-san, c-calm down..

Yuuri: Kurumi! You be quiet!

Kurumi: Ah..O-Okay..

Yuuri: Without him, we may not have met up with Ishiki-san nor get in trouble in the mall but we would not have survived for this long if it weren't for him! He brought supplies and brought us out to scavenge more food and weapons! He risked his life to save our lives from one girl who is capable of killing a full grown man!

Miki: Then what?! You want him to lead us out there in the danger?! I trust him, I trust my life with him but to leave the school to go live somewhere else is something that I cannot tolerate! Knowing that the school us not damaged and still has running electricity and food! This is the only sanctuary we got! Warm showers, food, futons, growing vegetables, electricity! We got the things that other survivors would want!

Yuuri: That's exactly why he wants us to leave! -She was clenching her hands into fists as she was getting really frustrated as she would then glare at Miki and was intimidating her junior- If we stay here any longer and if other survivors found out about this place, they'll steal this place from us by either imprisoning us or kill us! And if those survivors come in large groups, we won't be able to do anything! We're just teenage girls and Kai-kun is still too young to defend us all at once! He'd rather risk our current sanctuary than our lives!

Miki: Even so! We could fight back or negotiate with other survivors! It won't make much of a difference if we head out there when we can't even properly defend ourselves! This decision of his is a double edged sword! If we leave and get attacked by a herd or by other survivors or even starvation, we'll die! If we stay here, we might get attacked by survivors and die! This is why I need to talk to him!

Yuuri: You.. -She was slowly shifting her hands towards the knife that was next to the sink, it was then Kaito and Yuki entered the room as Yuki pulled Miki back while Kaito walked up to Yuuri- Kai-kun..?

Kaito: Sit down. -Yuuri would then sit down on the chair as Kaito would then squat down and hold both of Yuuri's hands, he'd look up at Yuuri as tears were flowing down his cheeks, Yuuri got flustered and worried as she saw him getting teary, she'd wipe the tears off of his cheeks as she was blushing slightly- Wakasa Yuuri-senpai.

Yuuri: Y-Yes...?

Kaito: Please don't do this to yourself, these beautiful hands of yours aren't meant for murder, they are meant for love and compassion. -Yuuri skipped a heartbeat from what he had said as she listened to him intently- I know that you and Miki are worried about what will happen to us and this place if we stay or leave the school but please, I have a plan.

Miki: Y-You do?

Kaito: We'll try to make contact with my friends from Fujimi Academy, I know a guy there who can create weapons out from a nailgun and wood.

Kurumi: That sounds really cool!

Kaito: But...Do you trust me, Yuuri-senpai? You are depending your life on me, do you really trust me?

Yuuri: Y-Yes.. Yes I do..I trust you with my life, Kai-kun.. -Yuuri said as she smiled at him and held his hands tightly as she placed one of his hands on her cheek as she passionately smiled at him, Kaito blushed at the sight of Yuuri's beautiful smile as he smiled back at her-

Kaito: Then it is settled. We'll ride out tomorrow.

Miki: T-Tomorrow?! I-Isn't that a bit too sudden?!

Kaito: Nothing is too sudden, it's now 1 P.M. in the afternoon, all we have to do is pack up and be prepared.

Kurumi: How are you going to contact your friend though? We don't have any reception.

Kaito: Who said anything about using the phone line?

Kurumi: Eh?

Kaito: Anyway, Miki, Yuki and Rii-san pack up all of the food, water and clothes along with weapons and the plants on the roof.

Yuuri: T-The plants on the roof? I-I thought we were suppose to leave them behind..

Kaito: We can't, they are too precious and the place we'll meet up with my friend will have land for us to grow more vegetables.

Yuuri: How sure are you?

Kaito: I'm very sure, I trust that man.

Kurumi: What should I do?

Kaito: We'll be driving two separate cars for tomorrow's trip.

Kurumi: Two cars?!

Kaito: We'll be taking that van. -He pointed outside the window and pointed at the van that was across the street and is outside the school gate- We'll use that van to carry our supplies and use the teacher's car to carry smaller supplies. I'll drive the van and car into the front door, I need you all to bring the nessecities down to the trunks of the van and the car.

Kurumi: You're gonna hijack the van?

Kaito: No, I saw the keys were in the van and that there is still a lot of gas left in the van, so why not?

Kurumi: Ah~ Good point.

Yuki: All right! Let's go, people!

-Everyone quickly went to do the things they were told. As Kurumi, Yuuri, Miki and Yuki were carrying their bags down from the many rooms set the bags down at the front door of the school, Kaito reversed the van in and opened the boot of the van, he got out of the van and loaded the bags into the back of the van. As hours passed by until it was dusk, everyone had finished packing up their things as Kaito closed the gate and closed the boot and went back into the school building. As the girls except Kurumi went to shower, Kaito was in the club room preparing dinner with Kurumi as the two were cooking their last meal in the club room together-

Kurumi: So this is your best dish? Baked chicken with bread crumbs?

Kaito: It is simple and healthy and delicious~ You'll like it!

Kurumi: Well it does have a nice smell. You should've told me that you could cook~ I would've made you my wife~ -She teased Kaito as he poked his sides and tickled him a little as he chuckled poked her sides as well, moments later, the others returned from their shower, they all had their dinner together and were enjoying themselves. After dinner was done, Yuuri was cleaning up the dishes as Miki and Yuki went to set up the futons while Kurumi was preparing her pajamas and Kaito had went to take a shower. Kurumi then remembered that Kaito had mentioned that the pool on the top floor can be switched from cold water to hot water, so she went up to the roof to see if she could enjoy an open air bath for the first time. As she reached up to the roof and went to the back, she could see steam and a little bit of light from the other end of the roof, she slowly walked over to the other side and noticed that Kaito was in the warm pool with a few drinks beside him. It was then Kaito then spoke out to Kurumi-

Kaito: I know you're here, Kurumi.

Kurumi: O-Oh! Y-You caught me? W-Would it be all right for me to join you?

Kaito: Yes, of course- wait..What?! N-No! O-Of course not! W-Wait, you're here?! O-Oh no..-Kaito blushed madly as he quickly covered his crotch as he looked away from Kurumi, who only had a towel around her body and was completely nude underneath the towel-

Kurumi: T-Then...It's just a secret between us..Okay?

Kaito: I-I don't understand..

Kurumi: T-This is something we do, we share a bath together but do not look at each other's bodies, okay? T-Turn around and I'll lean on your back and you can lean on mine... -She said as she got nervous and took a step into the warm pool but as she took a step in the pool, she tripped into the pool, as she was about to hit the water, Kaito quickly turned to Kurumi and grabbed her in his arms and as he did so, he was holding onto her tightly as Kurumi's eyes widened as she blushed madly-

Kaito: A-Are you all right?

Kurumi: O-Oh yeah...I-I'm real fine all right.. -She felt Kaito's heartbeat as her face was on his chest, as Kaito was about to let go of her, Kurumi would then hug him tightly and not let go-

Kaito: W-What are you doing? I-I thought you said we should turn around and-

Kurumi: Forget what I just said, this is better..

Kaito: B-But isn't this a bit uncomfortable for you?

Kurumi: N-Not at all... -Her heartbeat was rising as she was blushing like mad but she didn't want him to let go of her as she thought that this would be the only time he'll actually embrace her like what he's doing now- K-Kaito-kun..?

Kaito: Y-Yes..?

Kurumi: D-Did you know that if two people embraced each other with their naked bodies, i-it means that they can get warm faster?

Kaito: Y-Yes, I am aware of that term..

Kurumi: A-And also, here.. -Kaito then looked down at Kurumi as Kurumi would then set her lips onto his as she kissed him, both of their eyes widened as they both blushed madly as both got away from each other and were staring at each other as Kurumi was covering her chest with one hand-

Kaito: W-What was that?!

Kurumi: I-It was meant for your cheek! N-Not your lips! O-Oh..No...T-That was my first...

Kaito: I-It's my first time as well, just so you know!

Kurumi: You're not making the situation any better! -She then looked at Kaito as he had a finger placed on his lips- W-What?

Kaito: I-It's nothing..I-it's just that..

Kurumi: W-What? Did my breath stink?

Kaito: Y-Your lips were soft..

Kurumi: ! -She blushed madly as she got down to the water and covered her whole body except half of her head and got embarrassed- K-Kaito-kun!

Kaito: Y-Yes..?

Kurumi: Y-Yours were soft too..Hmph!

Kaito: -His eyes widened as he blushed madly and looked away from Kurumi-

-Moments later as the two returned back to the others, the others were already asleep as Kaito and Kurumi went to their own futons and slept and acted like nothing happened but they were still blushing madly-

"We didn't get any sleep during that night.." - Kurumi & Kaito

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- Rest

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 7:- Rest

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

-Within the early morning as Kaito and the girls were at the school entrance gate with two cars outside, the group bowed to the school and thanked the school for keeping them safe for such a long time, the group would then get into their cars and drove as they went to the housing areas that was not far from their school. Yuuri, Kurumi and Miki were in a smaller car while Yuki was in the van with Kaito-

Yuki: So who are we meeting?

Kaito: An old friend of mine. In a world like this, he'll surely survive.

Yuki: What makes you say that?

Kaito: He..Goes a little insane when he get the chance to make use of the things around him and make his own weapons.

-Moments later as the group arrived to a hilltop that was close to a bridge that was filled with cars and corpses around, the group got out of their cars to come across another small group of teenagers. Yuuri and the others were surprised to see two more males with 5 other girls and a dog with them-

Kohta: Yo! Kai!

Kaito: Heh, Kohta. It's been so long. -Kaito approached the short fat boy and gave him a hug-

Kohta: It's been too long! 5 years I think!

Takashi: So this is the guy that you wanted us to meet? -A high school boy of average height with brown eyes, spiky black hair -

Kaito: I am Ichikawa Kaito, these are my friends, Wakasa Yuuri, Ebisuzawa Kurumi, Naoki Miki and Takeya Yuki.

Takashi: I'm Komuro Takashi, the girl with the beautiful long dark hair and sword is Busujima Saeko, the one with the huge rifle is Miyamoto Rei, twintails over there with the glasses is Takagi Saya, the blonde over there is a nurse from our school, her name is Marikawa Shizuka, the little girl is Maresato Alice-chan and the little pup here is Zeke. Pleasure to met you all.

Kaito: Likewise. I can assume that you are the leader of the group, Komuro-san?

Takashi: Haha, just call me Takashi! Everyone calls me that and it's easier to say too. A-And leader, huh? I-I'm not really sure..

Saeko: Yes, he's the leader, he takes care of everyone here.

Takashi: S-Senpai?!

Kaito: That's nice.

Takashi: W-What about you? Are you the leader?

Kaito: No, I'm not.

Kohta: You're not? I'm surprised, you seem like the sort of person who knows how to lead people.

Kaito: I choose not to lead.

Takashi: Then who's the leader?

-Kaito turned to the girls behind as they all walked up the hill and stood beside Kaito as a group-

Yuuri: We don't need someone to lead us.

Kurumi: Because we decide our fates together!

Miki: We work together to avoid as much conflict as we can.

Yuki: And we stay happy together~!

Shizuka: Ahh~ That girl with the beanie is so cute~!

Takashi: Now this is a group I'd love to be around with. One with a lot of freedom.

Kohta: I'm sure they can come stay with us, right?

Takashi: I don't see why not? Unless the girls have any problems with it?

Rei: I'm fine with anything.

Saeko: The more the merrier.

Shizuka: Yes~ Let them stay with us~

Alice: Yay!

Saya: Do we even have enough rooms in our place though?

Kohta: Hmm, the last I checked, we have 2 spare rooms, it may not be much but if you guys don't mind.

Yuuri: It's all right, we can share a room with each other.

Kohta: Then what about you, Kai?

Kaito; Me? I..Uh..

Yuki: He sleeps with us!

Kaito: Ah!

Kohta: K-Kai...Y-You lucky bastard!

Kaito: E-Eh?!

Takashi: I guess you used to share rooms with the girls to keep them safe?

Kaito: Y-Yes, the closer we are, the more easier it is for me to monitor their safety from the walkers or other survivors.

Saeko: -She walked up to Kaito as she looked up and down as she examined him-

Kaito: U-Um...Busujima-san?

Saeko: Please, just call me "Saeko" and call everyone else by their first names, at this point, it is more easier to call us all by our first names.

Takashi: I agree.

Saya: I don't.

Takashi: Be quiet and just let them call you "Saya", Saya!

Saya: Hmph!

Saeko: You're from the Ichikawa family of short swords?

Kaito: Y-Yes, how did you know?

Saeko: These swords were handmade. What about your knives?

Kaito: The knives belonged to my brother, he didn't use them when he made them so I make use of them instead.

Saeko: You are the youngest son in the family?

Kaito: Indeed.

Saeko: Fascinating! Once we get to our home and get you settled in, I'd like to talk about about the arts of swords and perhaps get some lessons from you!

Kaito: L-Lessons from me?

Kurumi: Just give her some lessons~ She seems eager and besides, you were the Kendo club's captain after all, make use of your knowledge to teach people on how to use swords~ But you can't teach me though~

Kaito: Why not?

Kurumi: I smash and beat! I don't cut~

Kohta: That explains the shovel, yes?

Kurumi: Yup! I had this with me since the day it all started! It's now my precious weapon.

Kohta: Ah I can totally understand that! I still keep the nailgun I made from my school!

Takashi: Seems like everyone is getting along just well.

Yuuri: Indeed they are.

Takashi: Here's where you need to go, since you guys are using cars to transport your stuff, just follow this road, we'll be waiting for you outside of the house.

Yuuri: Ah, thank you so much!

Takashi: Don't thank me, thank Kohta. He insisted on coming here on the first day of May to meet someone, maybe he made a promise to Kaito that if something happened to the world, they'd meet here on the first day of the month? Though I'm just speculating.

Yuuri: -She chuckled softly with a smile on her face as Takashi blushed slightly from the sight of Yuuri's smile, as Rei noticed Takashi being flustered, she pouted from a distance and crossed her arms-

Miki: Are there any walkers there?

Takashi: We just left the area just a few minutes ago, so far, the whole neighbourhood is cleared of walkers.

Yuuri: The earlier we get there and prepare everything, the better. Shall we go?

Miki: Yeah, we should go.

Yuuri: Kaito-kun! We should head out now, I have their map with us right now.

Kaito: R-Right, of course. I'll talk to you when we get to the house.

Saeko: Of course.

-Kaito's group then went to their cars as they started the cars and went to the destination as the map shown-

Kurumi: Who's sitting with Kaito-kun?

Miki: Do you really have to ask?

Yuki: Rii-san's sitting with him~

Kurumi: What?! Hmph!

-As Kaito and his group left to drive off to the house, Takashi's group walked back to their home to meet up with the others-

Takashi: You seem to like Kaito, falling for him already?

Saeko: N-No~ Not at all~ I will admit that he is more charming than you.

Takashi: Eh?! T-That kinda feels depressing, you know?

Saeko: Haha, I'm just kidding. Though he's really strong and I can bet that if he was our enemy, there's a chance that he might be able to kill us all.

Takashi: What?

Kohta: That's rude! He'll never do such a thing!

Saeko: Of course I know that he won't do that to us but I'm just saying, hypothetically that if he was a survivor that did not care about others, there is a chance that he might be able to kill all of us in a heartbeat.

Takashi: I-In a heartbeat? -He then turned to Kohta to confirm-

Kohta: She's not wrong, Kai is exceptionally skilled with the art of the blade and he knows the vital points of a person's nerve in their body, without killing anyone, he can paralyse them for about an hour with just his fingers.. I've seen him done that before during elementary school.

Takashi: W-We should watch out for him then.

Kohta: Don't. He won't attack us.

Takashi: But what if-

Kohta: Takashi! I trust him, he's my best friend since we were kids! He never breaks a promise no matter what it may be! He will be there to help us fight against anyone and anything!

Takashi: Kohta.. If you say so, I'll trust him then.

-Moments later as everyone arrived to a large house with a big empty yard at the back, Takashi and Kohta brought Kaito and his group in and helped them carry their luggage-

Kohta: So where did you guys stay for the past 5 months?

Kaito: I was scavenging alone for four months and I came back to the school on the last month, the girls were staying in the school during the first day of the outbreak.

Kohta: F-For four months?! How?!

Yuuri: Hmm~ Our school is powered by solar power and we did have a lot of supply of water and we grew our own plants and there are stores in the school that were untouched.

Kohta: If it's that luxurious, why did you guys leave?

Yuuri: Well..

Kaito: It's complicated..

Kohta: What about the infected in the school? Wasn't it swarmed?

Kaito: It was, I got rid of them when I arrived.

Kurumi: He didn't make a good impression on the first day he met us too!

Kaito: Ugh..

Kohta: He didn't?

Kurumi: He attacked me, thinking that I was gonna attack him instead..

Kaito: I-I'm sorry..

Yuuri: Kurumi, you're making him feel bad now..

Kurumi: Hehe~ Sorry~

-After everyone unpacked their things, Kurumi, Rei, Alice and Yuuri were at the backyard of the house as they were cropping the grass to make soil to plant some vegetables and fruits. Miki and Yuki were cleaning up their room as Saeko, Kaito and Kohta were in the kitchen as they were preparing meals while Shizuka was taking care of Zeke and Takashi was on lookout for any infected-

Saeko: So which one of the girl's is your girlfriend, Kaito-kun?

Kaito: E-Eh? G-Girlfriend? N-None..They are not my girlfriend..

Kohta: Yet!

Kaito: Wha-?!

Kohta: Is it gonna be Yuuri-san? She's really beautiful after all~

Kaito: R-Rii-san..?

Kohta; Or Kurumi-san? She's rather cute too.

Saeko: Yuki and Miki are lovable too, since they look so small and fragile that you'd just want to protect them~

Kaito: I-I...I..

Saeko: Tell us~ Who caught your attention?

Kaito: I-I don't know..

Kohta: Yup, it's either Kurumi-san or Yuuri-san then.

Saeko: Has to be one of the two or maybe both!

Kohta: Oh! You can be one of those guys that gets all the girls but not be a bad person!

Kaito: I-I don't understand you all..

-Yuuri then entered the kitchen after returning from the back garden as she was sweating. Kaito then walked up to Yuuri with a cloth and a glass of ice water and gave them to Yuuri, she thanked him with a smile and wiped her face slowly as she was drinking her water-

Kohta: One point for Yuuri-san!

Kurumi: Kaito-kun! Could you help me out for a moment?

Kaito: R-Right! Sure!

Saeko: One point for Kurumi-san. I'm placing my bets on Kurumi-san.

Kohta: I'm betting on Yuuri-san!

Yuuri: Yes?

Kohta: Oh nothing~

-In the later afternoon after everyone was done with their work, they all had lunch together in the dining room together in the modern house. Takashi's group was staring closely at Kaito, who was sitting in between both Kurumi and Yuuri-

Takashi: So are one of you girls dating him?

Rei: Takashi!

Takashi: W-What? I'm just curious!

-Everyone in Kaito's group except Yuki would blush for a moment but said nothing-

Kaito: S-So what made you guys stay here?

Saya: We used to stay with my parent's in their mansion but the place got overrun by the walkers so we had to go somewhere else and we got separated by my parents..

Kaito: I-I'm sorry..

Saya: You don't need to apologise, you weren't there and you didn't cause any trouble. Besides, knowing my father, he should still be alive with my mother too.

Takashi: They're both badasses after all.

Saya: Hehe!

-Hours later after everyone had finished their meals, Everyone did their own things while Kaito was sitting under a tree in the backyard as he was looking at the grass as the wind blew. Yuuri walked up to him and sat beside him with a book in her hand as she leaned onto his shoulder-

Yuuri: This is nice.

Kaito: It sure is.

Yuuri: A house, new people, big beds and a nice bathtub and a shower for us all to share, though I wonder how do they power the house.

Kaito: They used the batteries from the cars that were on the bridge and powered the house up.

Yuuri: That's really creative of them, but have you told them about the cure?

Kaito: Not yet, let's not tell them just yet until the time is right. I don't want to cause a panic, since they just met us.

Yuuri: Well, all right, if you say so.. -She said as she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment as she rested beside Kaito. Yuuri rested with Kaito with a smile and a faint blush on her face as she hugged onto the book she held in her arms, which was the diary she kept when she was in the school-

"I wish to have a quiet and peaceful moment like this with him for as long as I can. As long as I am with him, I'll feel safe and relieved." - Wakasa Yuuri

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- Turn

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 8:- Turn

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

-In the late night as everyone was asleep in their rooms, Kurumi was walking down the street that is not far from the house as she was wearing her school uniform and was slaughtering each walker that came her way with a single swing from her shovel. In the house as Kaito got up from bed, he looked to the side of his bed to see Yuuri had been sleeping in the same bed as he was, Kaito blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head lightly as he got up from the bed and grabbed his swords and wrapped the scarf around his neck as he went to check on everyone but as he went to check on the next room, he only saw Yuki and Miki were in the room and Kurumi was nowhere to be found, Kaito ran out to the balcony and looked out to see Kurumi was walking around the streets and was killing the walkers that were coming towards her, Kaito quickly ran back inside to wake Yuuri up-

Kaito: Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri-senpai! Rii-san!

Yuuri: H-Hm..? K-Kaito-kun..? What's...Wrong?

Kaito: It's Kurumi, she's outside by herself!

Yuuri: Eh?

Kaito: Go wake the others up.

Yuuri: R-Right! -As Yuuri went to wake the others up, Kaito ran out of the gate of the house and threw his sword at one of the walkers that was about to get Kurumi and stabbed its head with his sword, as he was about to reach Kurumi, a walker got behind Kurumi and bit her right arm as Kurumi screamed in pain as Kaito quickly kicked the walker away and smashed its head as he withdrew his swords and hugged Kurumi tightly and brought her back to the house, it was then Kohta and Takashi were covering Kaito with their silent rifles. As Kaito brought Kurumi back inside the house, Saya turned on the lights as Kaito set Kurumi down on the couch-

Kaito: Damn! She's already turning! Shizuka-sensei! Prepare antibiotics, antiseptic cream and pain killers for her and prepare to wrap her wound. -Kaito got up quickly and went to one of the drawers in the living room and saw two handcuffs, he passed the handcuffs to Rei- Rei! Strap her down with these, Miki! Go and be the lookout support for Takashi and Kohta.

Rei: S-Sure!

Miki; Got it!

Kaito: Yuki, take care of Alice-chan and Zeke, okay?

Yuki: Y-You can count on me!

Kaito: Alice, be a good girl, okay? Yuki-nee-chan will take care of you.

Alice: O-Okay!

Kaito: Saya! Prepare 2 buckets of water, one with hot and cold water.

Saya: R-Right!

Kaito: Saeko-san, prepare your sword and armour, we'll be heading out shortly to get the walkers

Saeko: Sure thing.

Kaito: Yuuri! Yuuri! -As Kaito was calling out to Yuuri, she was so afraid that she might lose Kurumi as she was panicking and was watching Kurumi scream in pain as she was being handcuffed down by Rei. It was then Kaito hugged Yuuri tightly as she came to her senses and was about to cry as she hugged Kaito back- Rii-san, I want you to take care of Kurumi for me, no, for us, okay? Please?

Yuuri: O-Of course..I will!

Saeko: I'm ready to go.

Kaito: Wait for me in the balcony, I'll be with you in a minute.

Saeko: Right.

-Kaito ran into his room and opened up his luggage to take out a small box that had the antidotes and took one antidote out as he ran to the living room to where Kurumi was-

Kaito: Have you applied the cream and antibiotics and give her pain killers?

Shizuka: A-Already done! Should I wrap up her wound now?

Kaito: In a second. -He said as he quickly took out a syringe wit a sort of blue liquid in it and stabbed Kurumi's infected arm and injected the cure into her body-

Saya: W-What is that?! What did you put into her body?!

Kaito: I'll explain everything later, there's no time for me to explain! Now, Shizuka-sensei! Quickly cover that would and clean the sweat off of her, if she sweats too much under this heat, she'll catch a fever and she'll get infected even more quickly! -Saya then turned on the air conditioner- Good thinking, Saya, but you also must make sure she doesn't get too cold.

Saya: D-Don't worry! I know how to handle this sort of thing!

Kaito: Rei! Can you fight?

Rei: Yeah? Why?

Kaito: Take this. -He tossed Rei a wooden bat with nails on its top- You're gonna support Saeko-san and I, let's go!

Rei: R-Right! -Kaito and Rei then ran to the balcony to meet up with Saeko. Yuuri was panicking as she watched her closest friend screaming and suffering in pain as she was sweating madly and was breathing heavily, it was then Saya placed her hand on Yuuri's shoulder to calm her down-

Saya: Slowly. Take a deep breath and calm down, whatever Kaito put inside her must be something for her infection, I can only assume a cure, but for now, sit down and calm down, I'm sure she'll be fine..

Yuuri: T-Thank you.. Saya..

Kaito: Status report.

Miki: I counted a total of 40 walkers coming from both sides. They're spread out too.

Kaito: Ammo count?

Kohta: I just finished a whole clip.

Takashi: Me too.

Kaito: Do not fire until you see that either one of us gets cornered by the walkers or when we need fire support.

Takashi: Aye!

Kohta: Yes, sir!

Kaito: Let's go! -Kaito, Saeko and Rei then jumped down and started attacking the walkers. Rei swung the back and crushed whatever was in her path as Saeko and Kaito were cutting the heads off of every walker that was coming to them-

Kurumi: Ahh! Ugh...Ahh!

Saya: Hold her down! -Shizuka and Saya held one side of both Kurumi's arms and legs to make sure she doesn't break lose as Yuuri watched and was still afraid even after calming herself down awhile ago-

Kurumi: -Kurumi's eyes were turning bloody red as she was crying in pain, she would then look over to see Yuuri as she would then speak- Kai...to-kun...

Rei: Path's all cleared here!

Seiko: Here as well!

Kaito: Return back to the house immediately! -He smashed the head of one of the walkers with his boot after he took it down, he then quickly turn to the house and ran in quickly after closing the gate, he dropped his weapons and scarf as he ran up to Kurumi and squatted next to her on the couch as he held Kurumi's infected hand- Kurumi..

Kurumi: Kaito...-kun..

Kaito: I'm here, don't worry..

Kurumi: Am...I going to...Die?

Kaito: No you're not! You're still alive now and you're not going to die! I won't let you die on me like this! -He said loudly as he held Kurumi's hand and rubbed her tears off slowly as Kurumi smiled at Kaito but her body was still twitching in pain. Yuuri then gave Kaito another syringe but this one had a different colour compared to the last one, this one had green coloured liquid inside. He injected the liquid into Kurumi's neck after he did so, Kurumi closed her eyes and was asleep as her body stopped twitching but she was still holding his hand-

Saya: W-What happened?

Kaito: I diagnosed her with a medicine that will kill any germs within her body but the cost of doing so will put her to sleep for a few hours.

Takashi: It's about time you tell you what is going on, Kaito.

Kaito: Explain what?

Takashi: The medicine and syringes. What is going on?

Kaito: The blue syringes are cures for the infection.

Takashi: Cures?!

Kaito: Don't get to hyped, they're not what you think. These cures will only work to those who have been infected within the time of 3 hours or less. If the person has been infected for at least 4 hours or longer, the cure will not work and it'll just paralyse the host for a few minutes.

Takashi: B-But it's still a sort of cure, isn't it?

Kaito: In a way, yes but I suggest you keep these to yourself and let no one know of this!

Saeko: Don't worry, your secret is safe with us and besides, I don't think we have anyone to tell even if we wanted to.

Takashi: She's right. Though you did the right thing by letting everyone know what was going on.

Shizuka: I do have one question though, why was she outside there? All alone as well?

Kaito: I don't know, we'll have to wait until she wakes up and tell us the reason herself. It's still late, why don't you all get back to sleep, I'll watch over her.

Rei: Don't strain yourself, we can watch over her! You did a lot of work.

Kaito: No, I need to take responsibility of her, she's...Important to me after all..

Rei: I see..

Yuuri: I'll stay with you too! Besides...I don't think I could sleep after what happened..

Kaito: I see... Thank you, Yuuri-senpai..

Yuuri: Not at all.

Kohta: "Senpai"? She's older than you?

Kaito: Yuuri-senpai, Kurumi and Yuki are two years older than I am.

Takashi: That means they're a year older than me.

Saeko: The same age as me, huh? Interesting. Anyway, let's get some rest, we can catch up with all of this in the morning.

Takashi: Yeah, you're right. Take care of yourself, all right you two?

-Yuuri and Kaito nodded as they both sat beside Kurumi's side while Miki and Yuki shared a blanket together and slept in the living room as they waited for Kurumi to wake up, as hours passed as Kaito waited patiently for Kurumi to wake up, Yuuri fell asleep on Kaito's shoulder, he would slowly move Yuuri down and have her head lie down on his lap as he held Kurumi's hand to feel the temperature of her right arm dropping, he was getting worried as Kurumi's pulse on her right arm had disappeared but her heart was still beating and she was breathing normally. Kaito took a deep breath as his eyes was slowly getting red as he was not getting enough sleep, he then closed his eyes for a second and as he opened his eyes up, the sun was rising and he saw that Kurumi had awoken, as she was sitting up while holding onto Kaito's hand, she was looking outside at the rising sun, she then turned to Kaito as his eyes widened, as he was about to speak out to her, Kurumi would then place a finger on Kaito's lip as she shushed him, Kurumi would then rub her left hand on Kaito's cheek as he was about to cry, she used her thumb to slowly wipe off his tears. Kurumi then moved in closer to Kaito as she closed her eyes. As her face was getting closer to Kaito's, she passionately set her lips onto his and kissed him on the lips. After the kiss as Kurumi moved away a little, their saliva on their lips could be seen as Kurumi was blushing and Kaito was speechless as his face was completely red as well. It was then Kurumi spoke out to him softly-

Kurumi: I love you.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- Your Lost Ones

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 9:- Your Lost Ones

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

-Hours after Kurumi had woken up and was cured from being bitten, everyone celebrated for Kurumi's safety for a moment, though the celebration wasn't long as Kurumi wanted to explore a certain building that caught her attention before, which was the reason why she had left the house in the middle of the night. As everyone prepped up and got ready, Rei, Shizuka, Yuki, Alice, Miki and Zeke stayed at the house to watch over the house while the others took a Humvee and went to the tall building that was in the city-

Takashi: What caught your attention?

Kurumi: I saw a flare that came from the building, it was an obvious signal for survivors.

Kohta: So you want to go save them?

Kurumi: No, the opposite.

Saya: Kill them?! Why?!

Kurumi: Protocol.

Saya: Protocol?! Who's protocol?!

Kaito: Mine.

Saya: Why would you kill survivors? The Human race are about to be extinct and you want to get rid of them?

Kaito: Not exactly. If Kurumi thinks that the person who shot the flare is dangerous, then we should at least go and check.

Saya: But why kill them?

Kaito: Well...

Yuuri: It's personal, Saya, try not to think too much into it.

Saya: Huh?!

Kohta: Now now. Let's not get into a fight, we're here as friends and we're working together for a reason.

Saeko: Kohta's right, we must look ahead of us and take care of those in need.

Kaito: How's your arm?

Kurumi: It's cold but I'm fine.

Kaito: Cold?

Kurumi: Yeah, it's just cold.

Kaito: Stay warm then, the weather's been changing drastically. -He wrapped his blue scarf around Kurumi's neck as she blushed slightly and nodded. Yuuri was watching the two but was trying to ignore the two as she looked out the window of the car-

Takashi: What are the odds of finding a survivor that will join us?

Kaito: 4 out of 10.

Takashi: That little?

Kaito: This is a small world after all, I don't think a survivor would recklessly waste a flare by shooting it in the middle of the night where there's no rescue chopper or anything, it won't make sense.

Kohta: Kai is right, a flare should be used only when there's a chopper in sight or a military force that isn't far from their position but if the military did make a move, we would've gotten their frequency from the radio at home.

Takashi: This does seem odd, what are your thoughts, Saya?

Saya: They may have shot the flare to alert other survivors that there are more people that are alive?

Kurumi: Or it could be a trap to lure people like us in?

Takashi: Even so..

Kaito: We're still going in and we'll kill anyone that threatens us, no matter who it is!

Takashi: We're almost there.

Kaito: Right. Check your armaments.

Saeko: Clear. I have my sword and pistol.

Saya: Handgun and a knife.

Yuuri: A knife and a handgun as well.

Kohta: A rifle, handgun and a knife.

Takashi: Baseball bat, handgun and a pump shotgun.

Kurumi: Shovel, two hand knives and a handgun.

Kaito: Two short-swords, two daggers and an Auto Shotgun. We're clear.

-The group arrived to the entrance of an office building, as they all got out of the Humvee, they turned off the vehicle and walked into the office building in formation, as Yuuri and Saya were in the center of the others as they were covering Yuuri and Saya-

Takashi: Remind me why did we bring Yuuri-san and Saya with us?

Kaito: Their knowledge and basic medical intelligence will be an asset to us, we can't bring Shizuka-sensei out and simply risk the nurse.

Takashi: I can see your point but why these two?

Saya: Ugh! You're so stupid, Takashi! He asked me to come to help investigate the source and he asked Yuuri-san to come as well because he needed her to be the field medic!

Takashi: A-All right! All right! I get it! Be quiet! Sheesh..

Saya: God..

Kaito: Hold your position! -They all had their long range weapons out as they were looking around and heard a girl singing the song "Ring around the Rosie", Yuuri was getting afraid and paranoid as Kaito stepped a few backs to Yuuri and held her hand to calm her down- I know this voice..

"Ring around the rosie

Pocket full of posies

Ashes, ashes

We all fall down

Ring around the rosie

What do you suppose we

can do to fight the darkness

in which we drown?

Ring around the rosie

This evil thing, it knows me

Lost ghosts surround me

I can't fall down.."

Kurumi: Ishiki..

Takashi: Ishiki? Who is that?

Kohta: I've got a bad feeling about this..

Kaito: Saya! Surrounding status report!

Saya: There's nothing here! I can't see a thing but the source of the sound is coming from above us!

Takashi: Should we check the lobby?

Kaito: Don't, it'll be a waste of time. Search in a group of 2 and spread out, use the guns if you're cornered. Saeko-san, you're with Yuuri. Saya and Kohta, check the upper levels, Takashi and Kurumi check the storage areas, I'll head to the offices and find the source.

Yuuri: W-Will you be all right on your own?

Kaito: I'll be fine. Oh, and if any of you guys see a girl with a black sailor school uniform and long sword with brown long hair and green eyes, do not hesitate to kill her.

Saeko: If she's a survivor, why should we kill her?

Kaito: She's more dangerous than the walkers.

Kurumi: She'll kill people even if it is for fun..

Takashi: That's definitely sick, we'll keep an eye out for her. Let's go.

-Everyone then went their separate path as they went to search for any survivors. In an office room on the first floor as Yuuri and Saeko was checking, a walker attacked Saeko but she acted swiftly and killed it before she got bitten. In the lower levels of the office building in the storage as Kurumi and Takashi went to check, the lights in the storage room was flickering, the two reached to the end of the storage room and saw a pile of bodies with their heads being hanged onto hooks that are hanging on the ceiling of the storage room, Kurumi then turned on her flashlight and pointed at the wall that was in front of her as there were large letters that were written in blood-

"YOUR LOST ONES ~ Harurun ~ "

-Kurumi's eyes widened at the sight of the wordings as the door to leave the storage room was then closed and was then locked, Takashi ran to the door and tried to open it as it was locked-

Takashi: It's locked!

Kurumi: This is a trap! We were lured into Ishiki's trap.

Takashi: Who is this Ishiki person?!

Kurumi: Ishiki Haruna is a 16 year old girl who is mentally unstable, she was under watched by Kaito-kun ever since he was in middle school but now that the world is at an end, she took advantage of the whole "no rule" thing and went to kill anyone she sees! She's a murderer and she's well trained in the arts of the blade just like Kaito-kun!

Takashi: T-Then there's a chance that she might head for the others! -He pumped his shotgun and aimed at the door and fired the knob and destroyed it with ease, the two then pushed the door and went out of the storage room and went to the lobby as it was filled with walkers in just a few minutes- H-How did they get here so fast?!

Kurumi: Kaito-kun! Everyone! It's a trap!

Saeko: What was that?

Yuuri: I-It's Kurumi! She said it's a trap!

Saeko: We must go!

Yuuri: I agree!

Saya: Kohta! The lobby is filled with walkers!

Kohta: What?! How?! The area was secured when we were there!

Saya: It doesn't matter now, we need to go and help the others!

Kohta: What about Kai?!

Saya: If what Kurumi said was true then I can only assume that Kaito is fighting against that mad bitch right now! Now stop wasting and let's go!

Kohta: R-Right!

-As the skies were getting darker, flashes of lightning could be seen afar as it started to pour lightly as Kaito had his weapons drawn as his path was being blocked by Haruna as there were four walkers standing beside her and are not attacking her or him-

Haruna: Isn't this nice, Kai-kun~? Don't you see? They aren't attacking me~ They threat me like a Goddess and they think I'm one of them too~ Nyahaha~

Kaito: Explain yourself, Ishiki. Why aren't they attacking you?

Haruna: Huhu~ You're just being mean~ That's not how a gentleman should treat a lady~

Kaito: Speak now! -He withdrew his swords and aimed his Shotgun right at Haruna as he turned off the safety-

Haruna: Fine~ You see these~? -She took out two small transparent pills that are both different coloured- This red pill gives you control of the walkers through telekinetic abilities~ Though in exchange, it'll slowly kill me but I can control a whole horde of them! Haha! This purple pill is a draw pill~

Kaito: Draw pill?

Haruna: Yup~ Smashing or eating it will lure all nearby walkers to the spot where the pill was destroyed, all of the walkers will run, climb and jump and once they reach the destination, they'll either kill on sight or wander aimlessly and wait for someone to come but if you ate the Mind pill, they won't attack even after you break the draw pill~

Kaito: How and where did you get those pills?

Haruna: Why don't you guess~?

Kaito: Tell me now!

Haruna: You're so aggressive~! I like that~ Really suits you for being the dominant type and it makes you sexy too~

Kaito: Tell me or I will shoot!

Haruna: Megurigaoka...Private...High...School~!

Kaito: What?! You're bluffing! There's no way you found those things there!

Haruna: Then how do you explain the walkers being lured into the school to begin with. hmm~? These pills were found in the chairman's office, hehehe~ Oh and that flare that was fired last night, there were from survivors that needed help, so I came to help them...End their misery! Ahahaha!

-Kaito then quickly fired his shotgun at Haruna as she ducked down and dodge as she ran out of the room as the walkers then slowly went to attack Kaito, he drew out one of his swords and slashed them and cut off their heads in one swoop, he then withdrew his sword as he then ran out of the office room and aimed his shotgun at Haruna as she was running down the escalators and fired at her, his shots got the attention of the walkers that were inside, Haruna was jumping on top of the walkers' head to one another and then escaping, as she got out of the building. As Haruna was running, Kurumi was killing the walkers as she was swinging her shovel to kill them, one of the walkers pulled the scarf on Kurumi's neck as the scarf was then stepped on by the walkers-

Kurumi: Tch! Kohta! South position! Shoot her! Just shoot her and do not think otherwise!

Kohta: Got it! -He got on top of the Humvee as he reloaded his Armalite AR-10(T) and aimed at Haruna who had her back exposed and was running- One shot and she's down. -He fired a powerful shot at Haruna but as the bullet was about to hit Haruna, she pulled out her sword and deflected the bullet as she then made a turn and ran as she got out of Kohta's range- H-How?!

Takashi: Did you get her?!

Kohta: She blocked the bullet with her sword!

Saeko: She must be more skilled than we thought, if she could escape your shot then she's no ordinary person!

-Inside the car-

Saya: Yuuri, how are you holding?

Yuuri: I-I'm fine...I-Is Kaito-kun back yet?

Saya: Not yet, he's nowhere to be found. Oh! Wait! I see him! He's coming this way!

Kaito: Get in the car! We're chasing her down and finishing this once and for all!

-Kurumi smashed a walker's head with her shovel as she then quickly entered the car with Takashi and Kohta as Kaito jumped across the walker's head and landed on top of the Humvee-

Kaito: Turn around and chase her!

Takashi: Location!

Kohta: South! Just right behind us! -Takashi then accelerated as he did a spin and drove the Humvee to a corner and as they were driving, they noticed Haruna running and was not far. Haruna then

took out a purple pill and crushed it with her hands and poured the liquid on the floor and made a turn in the alleyway, after Takashi stopped the Humvee, he looked behind and noticed a horde of walkers were running towards their position-

Takashi: We got company!

Saeko; They're running?!

Saya: What the hell is going on?!

Kohta: Kai! We can't press on! We need to head back and think of another plan!

Kaito: Get us back to the house, we're done here.

Takashi: Gotcha! -Takashi quickly pushed the pedals as he drove out of the horde's path and escaped the horde and as they were escaping, Kaito looked back as he was on top of the Humvee, he saw Haruna walking out of the alleyway as she stood in between the horde of walkers-

Kaito: The next time I see you, I won't let you live for another second until I have your blood on my hands..

Kurumi: Kaito-kun..

-Outside the alleyway as Haruna was standing in front of the horde, she looked at the time on her phone-

Haruna: It's almost time, let's go. -She then turned and walked straight into the deeper parts of the city as the rain was getting heavier and the walkers were all walking behind Haruna-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10:- Absolutely nothing

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 10:- Absolutely nothing

Opening: Dearest Drop - Tadokoro Azusa

Ending: Friend Shita - Gakuen Seikatsubu

Takashi: What the hell was that anyway?!

Saeko: I couldn't believe it with my own eyes..

Takashi: Kaito-san! Explain!

Kaito: Ishiki Haruna found a a potent drug from my school, I don't know how did she know that our school had such a weapon but let's forget about that for now, she found two sort of pills that gave her abilities to possibly be God in a world like this.

Rei: God?

Kaito: There's a purple pill that she carries around, she has a lot of them, I don't know how many but a lot. Once the liquid from the pill is exposed, all walkers from 30 kilometres away will start running, jumping and climbing their way to the designated location of the spilled liquid, they will attack on sight or head to the destination and wait for someone or something to appear.

Kohta: That explains why there were so many walkers in the office building after we had checked the perimeter.

Kaito: That's not all. She had eaten another type of pill that gives you the ability to mentally command all the walkers within your sights.

Saya: What?! S-So she can control a whole horde of those things?!

Kaito: Yes, yes she can.

Shizuka: H-How are we going to beat someone like that?!

Saeko: To think that Humanity has gone that far to create such weapons..

Yuuri: What is your plan, Kaito-kun?

Kaito: We do not have the numbers to fight back her hordes and it's not easy to find survivors that are willing to help us fight as well..

Kohta: Kai...I hope you know what you are saying right now..

Kaito: What?

Kohta: You're speaking like as if you're going into war. We are survivors, not fighters. I mean we can fight but why would risk so much just to kill one girl who has an army on her side?

Saya: Kohta's right, there's no point in fighting against hordes of them if our chance in winning is below 10%..

Kaito: I'm not saying that we have to fight, I'm just saying that we should at least stop Ishiki before she wipes Humanity out.

Rei: If what you said about the drug's side effect is true then just leave her be for now, she'll die from the side effect's sooner or later.

Kaito: But..

Takashi: Kaito-san, there's no point in fighting her at this point. I'm sorry. -Takashi's group then got up from their seats in the living room as they went to do their own things as Kaito sat down on the couch and sighed in depression as Yuuri watched him be depressed and felt bad for him but she left him alone as she knew that she couldn't be of any help to him. Yuki and Miki were unable to help Kaito as well as they just kept quiet and went back to their room. Kaito then got up of the couch as he then walked to his room, as he opened the door to his room, he saw Kurumi was sitting on his bed as she was topless but had her jacket over her arms and a popsicle in her mouth, she turned to look behind as she saw Kaito and blushed slightly-

Kaito: I-I'm sorry for barging in, I-I'll come back later-

Kurumi: Wait! Just come in! I want to talk to you about something..

-Kaito then closed the door softly as he entered the room and sat on the bed as he was looking away from Kurumi. Kurumi then scoot over to him closely and fed him her popsickle as he blushed madly after taking a bite from her popsickle, Kurumi then leaned on him after she finished her ice cream and looked at the stick as it said "You lose", she then tossed the stick at the rubbish bin that was in front of her as she then spoke out to him with a blush on her face as she was exposing her chest to him-

Kaito:...

Kurumi: Kaito-kun...No.. Kai-kun. You're a very smart and decisive person, you're strong, brave and also very kind and handsome but when I confessed to you last night, I was actually surprised to hear your answer. Though when I said that to you, I really meant it! I mean it! I was honest! It isn't one sided or anything!

Kaito: I-I know...I-I'm sorry but I already love someone else..

Kurumi: I know...The one girl who you'd always watch over the most, huh?

Kaito: -He nodded as he blushed and looked away-

Kurumi: -She got teary as she put on her jacket and covered herself up as she leaned over to Kaito and kissed his cheek softly as the two were blushing and were looking at each other- J-Just so you know, I don't plan on giving up! When there is a chance for me to go after you, I will not hesitate but to make you mine!

Kaito: Understood, Senpai. -The two then chuckled softly as Kurumi would then get up from the bed and walk to the door but before she opened the door, she looked back at him with a smile on her face as she was blushing madly- What's wrong?

Kurumi: You know? If you said "Yes", I would've given my first time to you, dummy. -She said as she smiled and opened the door as she left the room, Kaito blushed madly as he got extremely nervous after what she said-

-In the center of the city, as there was a large camp of survivors in the streets of Shibuya, Haruna was walking down a path as she entered the camp, as she entered the camp, all of the survivors were looking at her and were curious of her-

Male survivor: You! Yes you! Ishiki! You must leave!

Haruna: Me? Why?

Male survivor: You only cause death when you come here! Someone will always die with your presence here! You must leave!

Haruna: Aww~ That's harsh! I just want a place to stay~

Survivor leader: Ishiki Haruna, I forbid you of entering the Pike's camp. This is no place for you.

Haruna: That's just mean, boss~ I just wanted to lie down on my bed~

Survivor leader: Your bed will be somewhere else other than here! Now leave or so be it that I will tear your head off of that puny body of yours!

Haruna: Is that a threat, boss~?

Survivor: You heard the boss! Leave or we'll screw you up! -The man pointed a pistol at Haruna's head-

Haruna: Fine then~ -She opened up a purple pill behind her back and poured the liquid onto the floor as she would then stick her tongue out at the guys and laugh-

Guard: Walkers! Lots of them!

Survivor leader: How many!

Guard 2: Hordes! They're running and coming straight for us!

Survivor leader: What?! -He then turned to see Haruna and noticed that she was gone, as the walkers were running towards the camp, they jumped over cars and ran straight for the camp as the survivors started shooting back to defend themselves but they were overrun by the walkers. From a distance, Haruna was watching the survivors scream and die with her own eyes as she grinned at the sight of their deaths and laughed as she turned back and walked as she was heading somewhere-

-Back at the neighbourhood area of Kaito and the others, as Kaito was patrolling around the house, he then looked around and noticed that Yuuri and Kurumi were nowhere to be found-

Kaito: Hey, have you seen Yuuri and Kurumi?

Kohta: I think they went to some of the houses that were nearby to scavenge some supplies.

Kaito: I see. Takashi?

Takashi: Yeah?

Kaito: Could you help me check the perimeter and make sure no walker gets by?

Takashi: Sure thing, where are you going?

Kaito: I'm going out to search for my seniors, I need to make sure that they're safe.

Rei: If Kurumi-san is with Yuuri-san, don't you think she'll be all right?

Kaito: It's only been a night since Kurumi got bitten, she may get arm paralysis or something..

-In a house that was not far from the groups own house, Kurumi and Yuuri were scavenging for supplies-

Yuuri: K-Kurumi..I don't think it's a good idea to leave the house without K-Kaito-kun's permission..

Kurumi: I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I mean, he trusts us both after all.

Yuuri: Y-Yeah but without his permission- Eek! -She screamed softly as she got scared as she heard Kurumi smash a whole wooden table with her shovel- K-Kurumi..? I-Is something wrong?

Kurumi: No~ Not at all. Everything is A-Okay~ -She said as a walker walked out of the kitchen as Kurumi grabbed the face of the walker with her right hand and stabbed its neck with her shovel and pulled its head out of it's broken neck-

Yuuri: K-Kurumi...? Y-You're acting weird?

Kurumi: Am I? I think I'm acting pretty normal. -Another larger walker walked out from the kitchen and was about to attack Kurumi until Kurumi kicked it away until it fell to the floor, Kurumi then walked over to the walker and smashed its head with her shovel until its whole head exploded-

Yuuri: Y-You're frustrated and angry aren't you? Why's that?

Kurumi: Why don't you tell me? Hmm? -Kurumi then went upstairs as Yuuri followed her up-

Yuuri: W-Was it something I said or I did?

Kurumi: No? I don't know, you should know what the problem is.

Yuuri: B-But I don't know..

Kurumi: Then stop asking! -She turned to Yuuri and yelled as Kurumi's eyes were red as it seemed like she cried for quite sometime-

Yuuri: Your...Your eyes.. -Kurumi then turned away from Yuuri and looked straight at a room and noticed a very small walker that is a baby, the infected baby was crawling towards Kurumi as Yuuri gasped at the sight and covered her mouth with her hands as she got frightened by the sight of the small infected, Kurumi then kicked it aside and smashed its head with her foot as the whole head exploded from being smashed- K-Kurumi! W-What did you just-

Kurumi: I killed it, like how any normal person would if they see a walker.

Yuuri: But it was a baby! E-Even if it was infected, we should at least not kill it- -Before Yuuri could finish her sentence, Kurumi quickly turned to Yuuri and pinned her to the wall as Kurumi looked up at Yuuri and glared at her with her eyes showing the intention to kill Yuuri- W-What are you- Ah!

Kurumi: He was there for me when I needed him the most, he saved me when I was about to turn, he risked his safety to protect me and he actually liked me! But you...You!

Yuuri: W-What are you talking about?! Ah! -She was slowly suffocating as she was being choked by Kurumi's shovel-

Kurumi: He risked his life about 3 times to save you! He was willing to protect you from anything that was gonna hurt you! You don't even thank him properly like as if you take it for granted! I'll make you pay!

Yuuri: A...Ah! K...urumi...

Kurumi: He'll be much more safer and happier without you around!

"Ah...Am I gonna die? S-So this is what dying is like, huh? I always knew it was scary but I didn't think it was this painful to die like..This...M-Maybe I should have told him that I liked him sooner... Ah, I'm such an idiot for being afraid of confessing my feelings..I guess I'm too late...I'm...Sorry...Kaito-kun.." -Yuuri thought to herself before she got killed by Kurumi, as Kurumi was still choking Yuuri, Kaito quickly pulled Kurumi away as Kurumi dropped Yuuri as the brown haired girl was coughing and was getting some air as Kaito held Yuuri in his arms and looked at Kurumi-

Kaito: What...is the meaning of this, Kurumi?

Kurumi: I'm teaching her a lesson about manners!

Kaito: Manners?

Kurumi: You saved her so many times and risked your life for her more than you did for me! I was willing to put my life on the line for you but as for her! Her! She did absolutely nothing! She just stood there and watched us all fight! While we were risking our lives to fight! She was the only one behind everyone else who did absolutely nothing! Even Alice-chan, a child who is innocent, she was willing to support the group with everything she can! Even Yuki did the same but what did she do?! Nothing! She may have taken care of all of us when we were in the school but now that we have to fight more often, what the hell can she do?! Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Kaito: Stop..

Kurumi: She doesn't deserve you, Kai-kun!

Kaito: That's enough! Go back home now! I'll talk to you about this matter later.

Kurumi: But I just..

Kaito: Now!

-Kurumi then did as she was told as she then went down the stairs and glared at Yuuri as she went back home. After Kurumi left, Yuuri fell onto her knees as Kaito tried to help her as Yuuri started to cry in sadness and fear-

Kaito: D-Don't worry, I'm here. Nothing will hurt you, trust me..

Yuuri: N-No...S-She was right! I did nothing to thank you properly after you saved me countless of times! You even got yourself hurt or nearly gotten killed because of me! Y-Yet I am here..Still alive..I-I should be the one that is dead right now..

Kaito: Yuuri! Listen to me! -Yuuri then looked up at Kaito as she was tearing up, Kaito would then hug Yuuri tightly in his arms and rubbed her head softly as he stroke her hair and calm her down- It doesn't matter what you do to thank me even after I saved you, because I chose to risk my life to save you and you only.

Yuuri: W-What are you-..

Kaito: I-I'm trying to say that the reason I'm still here is because...O-Of you.. You are the reason why I am alive right now and you are the reason alone on why I want to protect everyone else around me! We're not friends with Kohta and the others, we're a family now and as a family, we stick together to the bitter end..

Yuuri: Kaito-kun..

Kaito: So please..Please don't take away your life so recklessly like how Kurumi did last night..If you died, then I won't have a reason to live.. -He said as he hugged Yuuri tightly as he was tearing up, as Yuuri heard what he said to her, she skipped a heartbeat as she blushed madly as she would then cry under his arms and hugged him back. Yuuri would then look up at Kaito as she was crying and was sniffling, Kaito was also tearing up, he wiped the tears off of her face and placed his hand on her cheek as Yuuri placed her hand on his cheek-

Yuuri: Kai-kun..?

Kaito: Yes?

Yuuri: I-I'm gonna ask a rather selfless question..

Kaito: Go ahead.

Yuuri: If you had to choose between me or Kurumi, who would you pick?

Kaito: Under what circumstances?

Yuuri: R-Romance wise.. -She blushed as she looked at him and was eagerly waiting for his answer-

Kaito: Well...Under the term of friendship, I'd choose Kurumi because the two of us get along really well despite the huge differences we have but for romance, I'd choose the girl that I'm looking at right now. -He said with an innocent smile on his face as Yuuri teared up in happiness as she chuckled-

Yuuri: I assumed you had your f-first kiss with Kurumi?

Kaito: Ah! W-Well that, um...Well...I uh..I can explain!

Yuuri: -She placed a finger on his lips as she smiled and blushed slightly- You don't have to, I know she intiated the kiss after she had woken up before turning, but I won't count that as your first because you're not in love with her, right?

Kaito: Y-Yes..?

Yuuri: -She pouted slightly- So you love her?

Kaito: N-No! No! She's a friend! I do care about her but I love you more! -He then quickly covered his mouth with his hands and gasped after he realised what he had just said-

Yuuri: -She'd blush as she was trying to hold in her smile- C-Close your eyes, please? -Kaito would then close his eyes for a moment, it was then Yuuri wrapped her arms around Kaito's neck and kissed him on the lips passionately and as she was kissing him, Kaito blushed madly but hugged her as she was kissing him, after the kiss, Yuuri set her forehead on his chest lightly as she smiled happily and was blushing madly as she would then speak out to him- Y-You know? That was my first kiss and you're my first boyfriend..

Kaito: R-Really?! I-I thought you'd have a boyfriend or two before you met me.

Yuuri: I rejected a lot of them.

Kaito: Why?

Yuuri: They were all perverts~ They liked me because of my chest and not for who I am, unlike you, you loved me even though I'm completely useless in a fight but you still stood by my side after so long...Kai-kun...I love you.

Kaito: I-I...

Yuuri: Ah~ Don't say it~ I want you to say when the moment is right~

Kaito: Isn't the current moment perfect for me to say it?

Yuuri: Nope~ It'll be more exciting for you to say it when we're not alone like this~

Kaito: Heh, you're so sly, but that makes you cute.

Yuuri: Hehe~

Kaito: Let's head back or the others might get worried.

Yuuri: A-All right..

Kaito: Don't worry about Kurumi, I'll talk to her and make sure she doesn't repeat herself again..

Yuuri: N-No! I should talk to her...I-It's my fault anyway..

Kaito: Are you sure? What if she attacks you again?

Yuuri: I-I'll still talk to her and force her to listen!

Kaito: Haha! Considering Kurumi, she does listen to people even when she says that she won't listen.

Yuuri: Oh! What should we have for dinner for tonight?

Kaito: Anything is fine as long as you're cooking it~

Yuuri: You sure know how to compliment me~

Kaito: Of course I do! You love being complimented about your cooking skills after all~

Yuuri: Jeez, now you're just playing dirty~

-The two then headed back to the house as everyone except got around both Kaito and Yuuri as they were all worried about the two, as the two explained the situation, everyone felt cautious around Kurumi but as Kaito and Yuuri walked up to Kurumi and bowed down to her and apologised, Kurumi felt bad as she petted both of the two's heads and bowed back at them and apologised sincerely for her behaviour and for attacking Yuuri as well as acting childish, as the three were making up, Yuki turned on the stereo as the song "Friend Shitai" started to play in the background as everyone cheered and chatted together amongst each other with Kurumi, Yuuri and Kaito-

"Because I want to do it!

If you want to do it!

When we want to do it!

Don't you want to do it!?

Together!

(Yes!)

We are here!

There is dream here

If it's FRIEND, it's friend, right?

(That's right!)

I tried to say "like"

(I love you)

Naturally when it's after school

Let's assemble, don't sneak home

(Hey!)

It's club activities, will do some activities

It's not time for playing!

I'm home, she says

(Welcome home-)

It's fine if everyone's here

(Club!)

EVERYBODY SAY!

Let's stay friends

Because I want to do it!

If you want to do it!

When we want to do it!

Don't you want to do it!?

I love you!

(Yes!)

We are having fun!

lively 24 hours a day

On the roof there's a bright red sun

I tried yelling at it,

(We're doing fine!)

We are here!

There is dream here

If it's FRIEND, it's friend, right?

(That's right!)

I tried to say "like"

(I love you)

Kinkon! Kankon! Home from school time

No, we are not going home yet

(I dont want)

It's club activities, will do some activities

Recruiting for new members!

I'll say "Sorry" with a small voice

(Oh my~)

Is it enough to make a fight out of it honyararara?

(Honyara?)

Never give up!

We can be the strongest

Because I want to do it!

If you want to do it!

When we want to do it!

Don't you want to do it!?

I love you!

(Yes!)

We'll experience it

We'll eat, sleep, be wise

Cool breeze blows in the schoolyard

Give a big hand wave

(See you tomorrow!)

We are here!

There is dream here

If it's FRIEND, it's friend, right?

(That's right!)

I tried to say "like"

(I love you)

If everyone assemble here

School will be special

Even if today ends, tomorrow

let's meet again with a smile!

We are here!

There is dream here

If it's FRIEND, it's friend, right?

I love you Thank you!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-During the group's dinner as they were all enjoying themselves, Yuuri was feeding Kaito as Kohta, Saeko and Shizuka gave a smug look to the couple as they were teasing the two, Yuuri and Kaito would blush as Kaito would eat the food off of Yuuri's spoon-

Kohta & Shizuka: Chu~! Chu~!

Saeko: It's nice to see couples at this time and age now, especially during an apocalypse!

Saya: Damn normies.

Kohta: Saya-san! That was mean! You can't blame them that you are single!

Saya: What did you say, you pig?!

Kohta: Ah I'm sorry!

-Everyone laughed together and had fun together as Yuuri and Kaito both leaned on each other with a happy smile on both of their faces as they were blushing and were holding hands under the table-


	11. Chapter 11:- Deadly Night

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 11:- Deadly Night

Opening: Zoetrope - Yanagi Nagi

-Kaito and Takashi's detective group went to Megurigaoka Private High School to find the truth that Ishiki Haruna had told Kaito before during their meeting in the office building in the city. As the group were searching the school, Takashi's group went to the basement of the school to search for more supplies with Saya, Kohta and Saeko while Kaito, Yuuri and Kurumi were searching the classes and went to check their club room along with the chairman's office. As the three were in the chairman's office, they were looking for clues together until Yuuri clicked on a button that was under the chairman's desk as the book shelves then opened up and lead down to a passage way. The three took out their flash lights, turned them on and entered the passage way but Kaito asked Kurumi to stay back and make sure nothing attacks them from behind, Kurumi followed the command and waited in the chairman's office as Yuuri and Kaito went to the passage way, as the path was so dark, they were unable to see clearly due to the dust around them, Yuuri got close to Kaito and held onto his hand as she was getting worried. As the two reached to the lowest level of the passage, they saw an operation room along with 2 other doors beside the room, Yuuri opened one door and screamed as she immediately closed it and ran to Kaito. Kaito was curious on what she saw as he would then open the door and saw the large number of corpses of scientists along with their heads being separated from their bodies and were on hooks that were being hanged to the ceiling and as Kaito pointed his flash light at the wall that was behind the pile of corpses, it read "Deadly Night". The speakers around the school was then turned on as someone started singing into the speakers-

"Silent night, deadly night

Nothing's calm, nothing's bright

Here comes evil

Mother and child

Say goodbye to

Mother and child

Silent night, deathly light

Nothing's calm, all becomes bright

Evil things are

Coming for me

In the shadows

I cannot hide

Creep as quietly as quiet can be

Deep in darkness there

Sleep in the darkest place"

Yuuri: W-Who's singing that song?

Kaito: I don't know but I can bet Takashi and the others will try and find the source for us. Let's just continue investigating.

Yuuri: A-All right then.

-As the two were looking around for clues, Yuuri found a notebook with the details of the pills that Haruna has. Yuuri called out to Kaito about the book as the two then started reading-

"Draw Pill:- The purple Draw Pill forces all infected hosts from the virus to run/jump/climb or kill to the designated area if they are within the range of the pill's attraction.

Corrosion Pill:- The red modified Corrosion Pill is based off the essence of an Ant Queen, though it takes control of the infecteds within the vicinity, though this pill grants the host the ability to take control of the infecteds, this pill will slowly drain the life out of its host after 5 minutes.

Grand Pill:- This ultimate creation of a green pill allows the host to be invincible in 10 minutes, though after 10 minutes of consumption, the host will die due to the side effects of the pill."

Kaito: Grand Pill? This is the first I've heard of it..

Yuuri: We found our clues, we should go.

Kaito: I agree.

-In the radio team's room, as Haruna walked out of the room as she was humming the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" in a creepy tone, as Haruna closed the door after exiting the room, she looked down as she was surprised to see her pack of walkers were all on the floor and were dead, she looked to the side to see Kurumi with her shovel being drenched in blood, Kurumi glared at Haruna as Haruna glared back at Kurumi-

Haruna: My My~ Would you look at this? One of the girls who stole my Kai-kun away from me~ Are you here to apologise~?

Kurumi: No, it would be a waste of time.

Haruna: Tch! You took him away and now you're mocking me!

Kurumi: Huh? What are you talking about? I've been mocking you on the day since we first met!

Haruna: You bitch! -Haruna lost control of her cool as she charged towards Kurumi and drew out her long sword with her left hand, as Haruna swung her blade at Kurumi, Kurumi, ducked down and kicked Haruna right in the stomach, thus slowing Haruna down, Haruna quickly retaliated and tried to make another big swing towards Kurumi but before she could even get close to her enemy, Kurumi used the handle of her shovel to move the sword away as she would then break the blade in half- W-What?!

Kurumi: I thought you were stronger than I am. Pathetic loser.

Haruna: You...I'll kill you! -Jumped towards Kurumi as Kurumi would then grab Haruna's hand and break her arm with her shovel's handle and then grabbed Haruna's hair and kneed her right in the face, thus breaking Haruna's nose. Kurumi quickly turned to Haruna's back and grabbed Haruna's right hand and twisted it as she then broke Haruna's arm. The young brown haired girl screamed loudly in pain which attracted the attention of the others in the school as they then ran to the source. Kurumi held both of Haruna's hands with her left hand as Haruna fell onto her knees and started crying in pain as she began begging for mercy- P-Please...Don't...I-I...I don't wanna die...

Kurumi: You should've said so sooner, that way you'll still have working hands instead of just flimsy flesh like these things that I'm holding onto.

Haruna: P-Please! N-No more! I-I'll do anything! I-I swear! I won't hurt anyone f-for fun anymore a-and I-I'll be good!

Kurumi: -She then bent over to Haruna's ears and whispered into her ears softly- Too late. -Haruna shrieked in fear as Kurumi then lifted up her right leg and slammed her foot onto Haruna's right leg, breaking her legs, which caused Haruna to scream even more so- You tried to kill me and Kai-kun and then you swarmed me and my friends in the office building. Does it look like I'm a forgiving person after all that?

Haruna: I-I...I just wanted to get K-Kai-kun's attention! N-Nothing more!

Kurumi: Tell that God if you happen to meet him during his visits in Hell. -She then smashed Haruna's other leg with her other foot as Haruna then screamed extremely loudly. Kurumi then let go of Haruna's hands and quickly grabbed Haruna's hair from behind and then lifted her up and smashed her face through the window that was beside her- Tell me! How does it feel to be so afraid of dying?!

Haruna: N-No! Please! Don't! Please! I beg of you!

Kurumi: Twinkle~ Twinkle~ Little Star~ How I wonder what you are~ -She then slowly placed Haruna's neck onto the near edge of the window and held her head down as Kurumi grabbed her shovel and slowly placed the tip of her shovel on the center of the back of Haruna's neck, Haruna then go so scared till she urinated herself, thus irritating Kurumi even more so as Kurumi would then stab Haruna's neck with the tip of her shovel, she would then pull the head off of the neck and looked at Haruna's dead face as she saw that Haruna was crying blood, Kurumi shook her head slowly to think how disgusting it is to see Haruna's face as she would then toss the head out of the window and then walked back to the club room as she swung her shovel lightly and started humming the theme song from "The Imperial March"-

-As Kaito and the others arrived to the scene, they saw Haruna's headless corpse as Saya and Yuuri were grossed out by the sight while the others were confused-

Kaito: W-What happened here?

Kohta: She died, that's what happened.

Takashi: But how?

Saeko: -She got down to check the body as she was inspecting the body along side Kaito- Broken limbs..

Kaito: Her legs were crushed and her arms were twisted until they broke.

Saya: God...She shitted herself, didn't she?

Kaito: Y-Yes, yes she did but I'm surprised she's dead.

Saeko: Aren't we all?

Yuuri: What caused her death anyway?

Kaito: I don't know but where's Kurumi?

Yuuri: Good point, she wasn't in the office when we left.

Saeko: Kaito-kun.

Kaito: What is it? -Saeko then passed Kaito three small bottles that had the initials of the pills that they were studying- Heh, I didn't think she'd simply carry these around with her, now we can keep it and make sure no one else gets their hand in it. -Takashi then looked outside and looked down at the bushes to see Haruna's head as it was being swarmed by flies. The group then went around the school once more to search around for supplies, as they returned back to the school living club room, they saw Kurumi sitting down on the floor as she looked exhausted- K-Kurumi? A-Are you alright?

Kurumi: Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine..

Takashi: Hey! Uh..We just saw Ishiki's dead body...

Kurumi: Yeah?

Takashi: D-Did you kill her? -Everyone else averted their attention to Kurumi and awaited for her answer-

Kurumi: Yeah, I did. -She said as she got up and then walked passed everyone as she wanted to leave the school, the others said nothing but followed Kurumi out as they all entered the Humvee and then left the school-

"To think she would be able to kill someone like Ishiki? I'm more surprised than anyone else though I fear that Kurumi's ways of fighting may lead her to become a murderer just like Ishiki but perhaps even worse.." - Kaito

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Chapter 12:- Fallen Crew

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 12:- Fallen Crew

Opening: Zoetrope - Yanagi Nagi

-As the Kaito's investigation group were scavenging for more supplies, they came across a university as there was a sign on the wall that said "Saint Isidore University", they were curious of the university as they tried to enter through the front entrance but the path was blocked, they then turned to their backs and noticed a herd of walkers were heading their way, Takashi quickly drove the Humvee near the wall as the others along with Takashi climbed up onto the Humvee and jumped over the wall, though as soon as the jumped down, shots were fired as someone started shooting at the group as Kurumi, Saeko and Kaito then use their weapons to deflect their bullets and protect the others-

Kaito: Tsk! Survivors! Here of all places!

Yuuri: K-Kai-kun!

Kaito: -He turned to Yuuri as he noticed that Yuuri was being shot and her arms were bleeding as it seemed like she got hit- Yuuri! -Kaito panicked at the sight of Yuuri getting hurt- Saeko, Kurumi, Takashi! Charge in and knock them out but do not kill them! Kohta, back them up from the rear, Saya, be Kohta's support! -The others did as they were told as Kaito quickly withdrew his short swords as he then turned off the safety on his Auto Shotgun as he quickly took it out and aimed at the man who was constantly shooting at Yuuri, Kaito then shot a shell at the man as the bullet spread nearly hit the man who was shooting as Kaito scared him off, Kaito then ran to Yuuri and checked up on her and realised that her wound on her arm was not severe and that he noticed there were plastic pellets on the ground- ...Airsoft bullets? A-Are you all right?

Yuuri: J-Just a scratch, I-I'm fine..What about you?

Kaito: I'm not hurt but let's take it slowly, okay? We need disinfectant, plastic may cause an infection.

Yuuri: R-Right..

Takashi: Put the gun down!

Male: No! You put it down!

Takashi: I will shoot you!

Male: Try me, kid!

-Kaito and Yuuri turned the corner as Yuuri aimed her pistol with her free arm at the male while Kaito was using one arm to hold onto Yuuri as he aimed his Shotgun at the male's head-

Kaito: You know that this isn't a fake gun and that yours is fake, now drop your weapon or I will fire.

Male: N-No, you can't make me. B-Besides! You're just a kid! You don't have the guts!

Kaito: Want a bet?

-A girl shouted from afar as a short teenage girl with slightly messy, straight light purple hair, which curls at the tip, with her bangs framing her forehead. She has piece of her hair tied long braid that hangs off her left shoulder and light blue eyes calling out to the groups that were about to kill each other-

Touko: What is the meaning of this? What the hell?!

Male: They came in!

Touko: You don't say?! But did you have to fire?!

Male: It was for self defence! What if they attacked me first?!

Touko: Don't be such a girl and just go!

Male: O-Okay.. -The male left as the girl then stood in front of the group and looked up at everyone-

Kaito: You must be the leader?

Touko: Well...In a way, yes! Yes I am! I am Deguchi Touko! Club president of the Fallen Crew Club! It's a pleasure to meet y'all!

Kaito: I do not like the situation we are in, it seems as if you are lying to us by acting innocent. I'll get rid of your misery. -He pointed his shotgun at Touko as Kohta and Takashi aimed their guns at her head while Saeko and Kurumi pointed their weapons at Touko. Touko then panicked as she got afraid that she might get killed until Yuuri stopped everyone-

Yuuri: W-Wait! Wait! W-We should at least let her show us what she's capable of and what is this place..

Kaito: Well..If Yuuri says so then I guess we should at least consider that..

Saeko: Agreed, besides, I don't like getting my sword dirty, I always have to clean it and I find it a hassle.

Kurumi: I have the same feeling whenever I have to clean my shovel, it's hard to get rid of blood stains.

Takashi: It'll be a waste of ammunition to kill her anyway.

Kohta: She's so small too, a single shot would've been enough to kill her.

Touko: Y-You guys are rather mean..

Yuuri: T-They're like this whenever they don't get a chance to kill something that they think is a threat, though I apologise that they threatened you.

Touko: N-No! Not at all! I-It's actually quite normal since we live in a world like this now..

Yuuri: A-Ah, I'm sorry, I'm Wakasa Yuuri, this is Ichikawa Kaito-kun, Busujima Saeko-san, Ebisuzawa Kurumi, Hirano Kohta, Takagi Saya and Komuro Takashi-kun. We're friends and we're in the same group.

Touko: That's nice to know! I'll show you around, I would've introduced you to my friends but uh...They're doing their own things now and are busy..

Yuuri: I see..

-Kaito then looked at Kurumi and spoke out to her-

Kaito: Hey, Kurumi. Are you all right?

Kurumi: Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine..Just fine..

Kaito: After you got rid of Ishiki yesterday, you've been acting weird, what's wrong?

Kurumi: N-Nothing, just a little tired..

Kaito: When we get back home, I want you to rest as much as you can, okay? You deserve a day or two off of scavenging.

Kurumi: T-Then who will support the team?

Kaito: I'll ask Rei if she's okay with following us, but I want you to rest when we get back, okay?

Kurumi: O-Okay.. Thank you, Kai-kun. -She said with a smile on her face as she was blushing slightly while she held onto her shovel tightly-

-Touko then brought them all into a room that was filled with books and toys from animes and figurines along with posters from movies, Touko sat down on her bean bag as she took out a PSP from her pocket and smiled at everyone-

Touko: Oh, we have a medkit right behind the door, make use it of it for her wounds.

Kaito: Thank you. -Kaito and Yuuri sat down as Kaito was patching Yuuri's arm up-

Takashi: We'll go search around to see if there is anything.

Kaito: Right. I'll join you in a minute.

Yuuri: Me too. Kurumi? What about you?

Kurumi: I'll stay here for a while.

Kaito: She needs to rest, let's let her take some time off for awhile.

Yuuri: Well.. All right. -Moments later after they left, Kurumi and Touko were left alone in the club room. There is an awkward silence between the two but Touko adverted her attention to her game while Kurumi was sitting on the floor and was leaning on the wall as she held her shovel-

Touko: Hey.

Kurumi: Hmm?

Touko: Do you know a girl under the name "Ishiki Haruna"? -Kurumi's eyes widened as she quickly got up and pointed her pistol right at Touko's head but Touko did not seem afraid as she just looked up at Kurumi with the strongest glare given- So you do know her, huh?

Kurumi: I've heard of her but never seen her!

Touko: You're shaking and you're afraid. So you were the one that killed her then. I'm surprised you could kill her.

Kurumi: What are you talking about?

Touko: It would've been impossible for someone like to properly kill her. You'll only kill when you're enraged but will not kill otherwise.

Kurumi: -She turned off the safety on her pistol and aimed right at Touko's head- Be quiet or I will shoot..!

Touko: Hmph! -She took out a military knife from her back as she then slashed at Kurumi but Kurumi took a few steps back to avoid getting caught- Haruna-chan was the pride of the Fallen Crew and was the strongest, though she was the youngest amongst everyone else! She was the absolute cutest too! Now that you killed her, I don't know what I'll do with myself now!

Kurumi: How would you know that I killed her?! What if it was someone else?!

Touko: "Look out for a girl in twin tails, she also carries a shovel around her and is always closed with a male with two swords around him." Those were the last words that Haruna-chan told everyone else, now that you came here, I'll avenge her by sticking your head on a pike!

Kurumi: -Kurumi took a shot as she fired a bullet at Touko to slow her down as Kurumi then ran out of the room to find the others, she then heard shouting, screaming and gunshots from a distance. As Kurumi was running, she looked out at the courtyard and notice that there were bodies laying on the grass as she then stopped running as she looked up above at the other floors that was in front of her and noticed that Kaito and the others were killing everyone in sight- W-What are you doing?!

Saya: They are Ishiki's supporters! The Fallen Crew! They all tried to kill us! W-Wait a minute..Then that means- -Saya gasped loudly at the sight as she then yelled out loudly- Behind you! -Kurumi turned to her back and quickly dodged Touko's stab as Kurumi then ran while Touko chased after Kurumi- T-Takashi! Kaito! Kohta! We need to help Kurumi!

Kaito: What is it?!

Saya: Touko is chasing after her and she's not fighting back!

Kaito: What?! Tsk! I've got to take care of the other supporters, Yuuri, stay here and do not go anywhere, Saya, Saeko, take care of Yuuri and hold this position, Takashi, assist me in eradicating these heretics!

Takashi: Gotcha!

Kaito: Kohta! Save Kurumi!

Kohta: You can count on me! -Kohta ran to Kurumi as Kaito and Takashi ran to the other rooms to find the remaining supporters-

-As Kohta was running to find Kurumi, he then saw Touko as he quickly took out his nailgun and fired a shot at Touko's leg as he slowed her down-

Kohta: Kurumi-san! This way!

Kurumi: R-Right! -She ran as fast as she could to Kohta and ran passed him and went up the stairs to meet up with Yuuri and the others as Kohta aimed his weapon at Touko but the short girl took the nail out of her leg and stood up as she then took out another knife from her pocket and then ran towards Kohta. Kohta reacted quickly as he fired two shots at Touko's legs as she fell down, Kohta then aimed his nailgun at Touko's head and fired, thus killing her, Kohta then quickly turned back and ran back upstairs to meet up with the others, a few seconds after Kohta ran upstairs, Touko's body was twitching slightly as she was slowly getting up and her grey eyes were slowly turning green-

Yuuri: We must go.

Saeko: What about the others?

Kohta: I'll let Takashi and Kai know!

Kurumi: We need to get out of here! Now!

Saya: W-What?! Why?! There's tons of supplies here to steal!

Kurumi: We're not facing normal people, we're facing something else.

Saya: W-What are you talking...About..? -She was looking behind Kurumi as she then noticed Touko was walked towards the group after walking up the stairs as there was a hole in the middle of Touko's forehead-

Touko: You will all pay for this..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	13. Chapter 13:- Mental Control

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 13:- Mental Control

Opening: Zoetrope - Yanagi Nagi

-As Touko and Kurumi were fighting with their weapons, Kurumi was trying to defend the others while Kohta watched the rear and made sure Yuuri and Saya were not hurt-

Kohta: Kai! Takashi! We need to go!

Takashi: Got it! -Takashi ran to the others as he quickly grabbed Saya and carried her as Saya blushed madly and tried struggling but Takashi forced her to stop as he held her as he ran back to the entrance of the university, Kaito was about to carry Yuuri but as he noticed that Kurumi was in a pinch, Kaito then ran up to Kurumi's back, moved her aside lightly and aimed his shotgun at Touko's head and fired, thus causing Touko's whole head to burst from the shot, Kaito quickly turned to Yuuri and Kurumi as he grabbed Yuuri, carried her and ran to the entrance to meet up with the others as Kurumi stayed back for a few seconds to see Touko's dead body, Kurumi then noticed that Touko's head was slowly regenerating, Kurumi turned and ran off quickly. As Kurumi reached the entrance and climbed up the wall, Saeko helped her up the wall as the two then jumped down and landed on top of the Humvee as Takashi then started the engine and got out of the area of the university-

-A few minutes after Kaito's group escaped, the bodies that were lying on the floor and the people that were killed by Kaito and his friends then started moving as their wounds started regenerate as they slowly got up from the ground with their eyes glowing bright green. Moments later after Kaito's group had returned back, Kaito gathered everyone in the living room immediately to discuss about the events in the university-

Rei: W-What do you mean "Rise from the dead"? T-This isn't an actual thing, is it?

Kurumi: It is. I saw it with my own eyes too.

Miki: No way..

Kohta: Apparently there is a way to kill them but it's a little complicated as you need to kill them more than enough times for them to stop regenerating and for them to not have a pulse.

Shizuka: What do you mean by that?

Takashi: They regenerate so fast that they're not considered Humans anymore but in order to stop them from healing, you just need to hurt them in all of their nerve points and eventually, they'll stop regenerating and just die.

Shizuka: T-That's a lot of work..

Kaito: Exactly, which is what we cannot do as well. Too much work for us to do and it'll take us a lot of time and we'll lose a lot of ammunition as well.

Kurumi: Who did you guys kill anyway?

Kaito: The guy who shot at us first when we met him at the entrance, Takashi shot his head but when he started regenerating his head, I shot his heart and then he died.

Yuuri: What if their heart is their weak point?

Saeko: It isn't. I tried that as well, I stabbed one of the girls in the heart but she was still alive.

Yuuri: T-That's impossible..

Miki: So in order to finish them off quickly, you need to shoot their brains out and the heart, thus killing them in an instant.

Kohta: Exactly but it takes a lot of time still, every second counts when you are trying to survive.

Shizuka: How many people were in the university?

Takashi: Around 25-30, we managed to kill one because we were quick but they surrounded us after that. I bet they're out searching for us now..

Rei: W-Why did they attack you anyway? A-And how come they have that sort of ability?

Kurumi: A drug.

Kaito: A drug?

Kurumi: Just like pills but this is something different, I saw Touko's eyes glowing bright green when she regenerated.

Kohta: Now that you mention it, I noticed that whoever I shoot at, their eyes glow bright green. This could another sort of biological weapon just like the pills.

Rei: D-Din't you guys say that there's a pill that grants you invincibility? Did they use those?

Kaito: Doubt it, that pill will instantly kill the host after a few minutes.

Kurumi: Whatever drug it is, we need to get rid of it or people will start abusing it.

Takashi: That's not the only problem, we may possibly die because of our new enemies.

Kaito: Walkers aren't the dangerous enemies on this world, people are. Every time we step onto their territory, we'll either get killed or tricked by them and that includes either one of us but we're a family, we've survived long enough to know that we will never betray each other!

Shizuka: Oh! That's cool!

Miki: Yeah! Very cool!

Yuuri: You looked really cool when you said that, Kai-kun~

Kaito: -He blushed slightly as he scratched his head- I-I was being serious!

Takashi: You were? I thought you were following a line from a movie or something.

-Kurumi then turned and went to her bedroom-

Kaito: Kurumi? Are you all right?

Kurumi: Y-Yeah, I'm just a little tired..

Kaito: R-Right..Well all right, rest well, okay?

Kurumi: Sure, thanks. -As Kurumi was about to take off of her clothes and change into her home clothes, she started to hear a sharp ringing sound in her head as the voice of Haruna singing the song "Ring Around the Rosie" could be heard in Kurumi's head, Kurumi started sweating a little as she was panicking, it was then Kurumi placed her hands in her ears as she was trying to avoid hearing Haruna's voice as Kurumi slowly went mad for a moment and remembered every single detailed of how she killed Haruna and how Haruna attacked her. Kurumi then lost control of herself for a moment as her eyes turned blanked for a moment as she took out her gun and aimed it and her head, Kurumi then quickly bit the wrist on her left hand strongly as her wrist started bleeding and she gained consciousness, Kurumi took a deep breath and tossed the gun onto her bed as she would then walk over to her make up table and took out the small first aid kit and grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around her wrist as she looked at the mirror while she was holding onto her shovel with her right hand, she looked at herself in the mirror as she had the end of her bandage in her mouth as she smiled slightly into the mirror and saw Haruna standing behind her in the mirror, Kurumi then spoke out softly after wrapping her wrist- I'm not like you and I will never be like you..-After Kurumi blinked for a moment and opened her eyes, she looked in the mirror and saw that the image of herself had disappeared with the image of Haruna's bloodied body and headless neck. Kurumi panicked slightly as she was breathing heavily and was sweating at the sight, the image in the mirror was slowly moving its arms up, showing the head of Haruna with no eyes, Kurumi screamed as she smashed the mirror with her shovel strongly. Kaito and everyone else then quickly opened the door and entered the room with their weapons as they panicked-

Kaito: Kurumi!

Rei: What happened?!

Yuuri: K-Kurumi, are you all right?!

Yuki: Kurumi-chan!

Kurumi: I'm fine! Get out!

Takashi: Huh? B-But your mirror and w-what's wrong-

Kurumi: GET OUT! NOW! -She turned her head to everyone as she then glared at them, they got slightly afraid at the sight of Kurumi's angered look as they slowly backed away and closed the door slowly as Kurumi would then look at her hands as she noticed that her vision was getting blurry and the colours that she was seeing was slowly changing to bloody red for a moment, after she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened her eyes and saw clearly as her vision was no longer blurry and the colours were all back to normal- I...I don't want to die yet...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	14. Chapter 14:- Horrid Encounter

School-Live! Realism!  
がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！  
(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)  
Chapter 14:- Horrid Encounter  
Opening: Zoetrope - Yanagi Nagi

-As Kaito's group were out scavenging, Kurumi stayed back at the house while Rei took Kurumi's place in the expedition team. As the group were in the Humvee and were driving around and were looking for anything that they might be able to use, Takashi who was driving slowed the car down as he saw an armoured van with a lot of paint designs on it as it was driving towards the group-

Takashi: Guys..We got a problem.

Kaito: What is it?

Takashi: I'm assuming that they're survivors too but..

Kaito: Saeko, with me. Yuuri, stay down, everyone else, aim your weapons and turn off all safeties and prepare to fire on my command.

-As Kaito was standing on top of the Humvee, the others took cover behind the Humvee and aimed their guns at the van that approached them, as the van got near, it stopped as a young man with an average build and height. He had short, slightly spiked blond hair that is parted to the left. A black beauty mark was located underneath the right side of his lip walked out of the car-

Man: Why hello there~ It is so good to see other survivors here! I've been beginning to think that we were the only survivors here. -3 other females and 2 other males appeared behind the man as they had modified melee weapons in their arms- And may I know your name~?

Kaito:...

Man: Not much of a talker, eh? No worries! I like guys like you! That way you can sneak past those walkers without causing too much of a commotion and you're the sort that would be good in assassinating and stuff~ Anyway! I am Takahito Tougo~ Pleasure to meet ya~ These here are my members of the "Melee Fight Crew"! Kamijou Ayaka, Hikako Kirai, Uhara Sino, Kougami Renya and Shiromoto Takashige! Now may I know yours?

Kaito: I will not say my name as I am not needed to tell you just because you've told me yours.

Tougo: Oh? Is that so? You can tell me~ Not like I'm here to kill ya or anything! Haha! Though you guys look awfully young~ Especially the one with the brown hair inside the car. -He said as he was referring to Yuuri. Kaito twitched slightly as he got slightly angry but he kept his cool- That girl may even look prettier than Ayaka over here~

Ayaka: Be quiet and let's just get this over with.

Tougo: Huh? You're mad aren't you?

Ayaka: God, you're so annoying! Just hurry up and talk to them!

Tougo: Fine. You guys look skilled but I doubt you actually know how to fire a gun, here, pass it to me and I can teach you. -He said as he was approaching Kaito's group until a knife flew right past Tougo's right cheek as the knife smashed right into the armoured van's window and Tougo's cheek was bleeding- Eh?

Kaito: One more step and you'll lose your head. -Kaito was standing on top of the van as he had both of his hands on both of his swords as he looked down at Tougo and glared at him. Tougo glared back as he looked up at Kaito as Tougo seemed eager to attack-

Tougo:...You piece of shit! Get'em! -The members of the Melee Fight club charged towards Kaito's group as Kaito slammed his foot onto the Humvee lightly as Kohta, Takashi, Rei and Saya fired their weapons at the enemy group but they took out riot shields and protected themselves from the fire-

Kaito: Saeko.

Saeko: Understood. -Saeko got out of the Humvee from the top and jumped down as she drew out her sword and attacked Sino and Kirai as Saeko alone was pushing back the two, Takashi and Rei jumped out of the Humvee to fight Takashige whike Renya and Kohta were having a face off together as Kohta tried shooting Renya with his nailgun while Renya tried to beat Kohta up with a spiked baton. Saya ran out of the car to help Kohta quickly as Tougo took out a wooden back that was wrapped in bloodied barb wires and nails all together from his back and ran towards Kaito and swung his sword at him but Kaito jumped and kicked Tougo's face and jumped right behind Tougo as he did not draw out his swords and had his arms right on the handles of his swords-

Tougo: Draw out your weapons! Samurai boy!

Kaito: Too lazy to use them on you.

Tougo: Oh you little- -He charged towards Kaito as he swung his bat strongly but missed his attacked as Kaito kicked Tougo's back strongly as Tougo fell onto the van- Ugh! I bet you have your connections!

Kaito: Such as?

Tougo: Do you happen to know a guy named "Ichikawa Kaito" and a girl named "Ebisuzawa Kurumi"? A friend of mine told me to watch out for those 2, happen to know them?

Kaito:...Never heard of them.

Tougo: What a bummer, I guess I can kill you after all! Since you're completely useless! -He turned to Kaito quickly and attacked him once more but Kaito kept dodging his primitive attacks without breaking a sweat. A seconds later, the sound of Yuuri screaming could be heard as everyone diverted their attention to Yuuri who was being used as hostage by Ayaka-

Ayaka Drop your weapons or I will kill her.

Tougo: Ahaha! That's what I'm talking about! Ayaka! Bring her to me...? -Tougo dropped his bat at the sight of Kaito's knife right in front of Tougo's right eye and that Kaito had aimed his revolver at Ayaka- Y-You should listen to what she says! She's more daring than anyone else! Ahaha!

Ayaka: Drop it! All of you! I'll count to three! One...Two... Thre-...Ah! Ahh! Ugh! -Ayaka was vomiting blood as she then strongly pushed Yuuri away as the two both fell to the ground, Ayaka had her hand on her stomach as she was sweating a lot and was bleeding from her stomach and was vomiting blood at the same time. Yuuri then stood up as she had placed a finger on her lip and was holding onto a large knife in her left hand, Yuuri looked teary as it seemed like she was about to cry from fear but there was a tint of amber within Yuuri's eyes, which intrigued Tougo-

Tougo: Oh, there goes Ayaka but damn! That chick has something going on in her eyes, and her chest is lovely too! How did you find a girl like her anyway~? -He was trying to distract Kaito by talking as he was about to pull out a knife from his back but before he could, Yuuri walked up to Kaito and Tougo as everyone looked at her and was confused- Oh my? What do we have here? Seems like she likes me~ Hahaha...Ha..? -Tougo's eyes widened at the sight of Yuuri tugging onto Kato's shirt- Oh my! Now this is a surprise! I didn't think she'd be yours! Haha! I'm so sorry! But I just want her even more right now~ -He was slowly moving his hand towards Yuuri as Yuuri would then quickly take out her knife and stab Tougo's hand as he would scream loudly while Kaito stabbed Tougo's eye and pulled out his knife out of his eyes and as he pulled the knife out, the eyeball was on the tip of the knife, Kaito was disgusted by the sight as he then swung his knife and threw the eyeball away- Ahhh! M-My eye! My hand!

Kaito: Disgusting. Are you all right?

Yuuri: Y-Yeah, s-since you're here.. -Saeko stabbed both Sino and Kirai in the heart and head while Saya pushed Renya down as Kohta shot him in the head and Saya stabbed Renya's heart, Takashi smashed Takashige's face and shot his heart out. The group then walked over to Ayaka who was dying slowly-

Ayaka: W-Wait..I..-Everyone stood in front of her and looked down at her as they all glared at her but Kaito had the scariest looking glare of them all, the tall male with his dark dimmed green eyes stared down at Ayaka as he squatted down to her and grabbed her face and examined her for a moment- J-Just kill me...

Kaito: With more training, you'll be a perfect killing machine but you joined the wrong side, however, I'm gonna change you.

Ayaka: Just kill me..!

Kaito: Too much effort. -He then nodded to Takashi as Takashi nodded back to Kaito and knocked Ayaka out with his shotgun as Takashi then placed a cloth on Ayaka's wound and brought her into the van. The sound of Tougo screaming loudly as he charged towards Kaito with his bat as Kaito quickly loaded his revolver and fired a shot right at Tougo's head, killing him completely-

Kohta: We're done here, let's head back.

Kaito: Wait. -He then shot Tougo's heart and walked over to the van and took his knife out of the window and looked in the van-

Yuuri: K-Kai-kun, I-I think we should really leave! T-The walkers are coming for us because of all the gun fire and the screaming..

Kaito: Hold on, give me a few seconds. -As Kaito was searching the van, he saw weapons that were completely useless but some were well modified but were not worth to take, he'd then notice a picture of Haruna with Tougo and his group along with Touko and her other friends in the picture- So he was part of her, huh? At least we killed them. -Kaito saw an AWP in the van as he took it and saw that it had a full clip in it along with a few boxes of ammunition for the rifle, he took what he can and brought back to the Humvee and they returned back home-

Kohta: Ahh! An AWP! To think those guys have this sort of thing!

Takashi: They must've sucked really bad to not know how to use this rifle.

Kaito: They already sucked in creating modified weapons and vehicles. -Saeko, Rei, Yuuri and Saya laughed softly from Kaito's accurate statement-

Yuuri: What do you plan to do with her?

Kaito: Since she tried to kill you, I want to play with her. -Yuuri then pouted as she blushed slightly and pulled onto Kaito's sleeve lightly- N-Not "play" as in that sort of play..

Yuuri: Then I approve! 

-TO BE CONTINUED-i


	15. Chapter 15:- Ring Around

School-Live! Realism!  
がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！  
(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)  
Chapter 15:- Ring Around  
Opening: Zoetrope - Yanagi Nagi

"What do you want from me?!"

"Information and you."

"M-Me..?"

"Indeed, I want you. I am not going to use you and throw you away like how he did."

"What makes you think I can believe a kid like you?"

"Because you're still alive and your wounds are healed along with the fact that you have a bed and you are given food and shelter."

"W-Well, that's...Well.."

"Ayaka, I will not kill you if you can trust me and I won't let you kill me even if you wanted to because you won't stand a chance no matter what."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because these 2 will watch you closely." -The sight of Yuuri holding her knife behind her back and smiling at Ayaka while Kurumi was holding onto her shovel as she looked displeased. Ayaka was slightly afraid of the sight of the three as she remembered that Kurumi killed Haruna along with the fact that Kaito killed Tougo without breaking a sweat and that Yuuri had stabbed her right on the stomach's nerve just not long ago- "F-Fine..What do you want me to do?"

Kaito: I want you to rest for now, we'll provide you with food of your choosing, water and fresh clothes for you.

Ayaka: W-Why are you doing this? I-I tried to hurt her and all of you and your friends!

Kaito: Because I believe it is worth giving some people another chance to change themselves.

Ayaka: -Ayaka's cold cool look then soften up as her eyes widened from what Kaito said as she would blush madly and skip a heartbeat- Hmph! F-Fine then!

Kaito: Excellent. Now rest up, we'll be heading out in the morning. -Kaito then left the basement of the house and closed the door as he left with Yuuri and Kurumi-

-Hours passed later as Kaito, Yuuri, Kurumi, Ayaka, Saya, Takashi, Kohta and Saeko left the house and returned back to the university-

Ayaka: T-The university? Why here?

Kaito: That drug that you and your former teammates use is a curse.

Ayaka: A curse?

Kohta: I may give you all regenerative powers but in return, it'll kill you faster than what cancer can kill a normal person.

Ayaka: B-But I don't have that drug with me though..

Kaito: What do you mean by that?

Ayaka: T-The Melee Fight Crew didn't take any drugs because we were confident in our abilities that we don't want to rely on other weapons..

Takashi: I guess that makes sense in a way, that's why Tougo died so dramatically too.

Kaito: Indeed, though I do think it is necessary for us to kill Touko and her other friends, Ishiki's supporters must die.

Ayaka: Why do you want to kill them so badly?

Kurumi: Because we killed their leader and they're trying to kill us too..

Kaito: No, we didn't kill her. She did. Kurumi was the one who successfully killed Ishiki Haruna with her shovel.

Ayaka: I kinda know..

Kaito: You know?

Ayaka: A little, I kind of expected that Ishiki-san would've gotten herself killed by someone like Kurumi but I didn't expect it to be this accurate..

Kaito: Well, you're lucky, because Kurumi is one of the strongest members in the group, perhaps even stronger than Saeko and I combined.

Ayaka: W-What?

Saya: She may look skinny and small but despite her appearance, she is able to crack a full grown man's neck with her bare hands.

Ayaka:...

Kaito: Enough chatter, Let's get this over with.

-Moments later as the sound of people screaming and gunshots were heard. Kaito and his teammates were shooting everyone they see as they fired at both at their heads and chest to avoid them from actually be able to regenerate their wounds. As Ayaka was handcuffed and was walking in between the circle of the group, she was felt bad for her former teammates as she had to watch them die. It was then Touko appeared before Kaito as she had ran down the stairs and she would then run towards Kaito with a large butcher knife and was about to cut Kaito's head with the knife as she jumped up high at him but Kaito reacted quickly as he pointed his auto shotgun at Touko, shot her head and then quickly drew out his revolver and shot her chest as her body then fell to the ground with the face gone, Takashi and the others then took out their guns and aimed at Touko's body and started shooting at it-

Kaito: We're doing great. Do not let a single one of them escape!

Kohta: Makes me wonder..

Saeko: What is it?

Kohta: What if the person who had the drug within his or her body had sex, would the baby carry the genes of the drug?

Saya: Possible but it's not likely, though I can say for sure that the baby may die before its even born.

Kohta: Good point.

-As the others were doing their job, Kurumi was watching their backs but her vision was getting blurry and her eyesight was getting bad as she was only seeing red and the shapes of the things she see was getting blurrier by the second, Kurumi's eyes was slowly turning completely red but she tried to shake it off by blinking her eyes, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head, after doing so, her vision was then cleared but she became deaf for a moment as the sound of everything around her just got quiet as the only thing she could hear was a loud ringing and the voice of Haruna singing the song "Ring Around the Rosie" yet again. Kurumi started sweating dramatically as she dropped her shovel and fell down onto her knees and was breathing heavily, she was looking at the ground but she would slowly look up ahead of her and see Haruna walking towards her as she was barefoot and was wearing her school uniform and her skin was rotten and dirtied with blood and bruises, though Kurumi did not look up, she then quickly look back down at the floor and saw that Haruna dropped her head in front of Kurumi as the head had a big smile on its face as its eyes were missing and the whole head itself was dirtied with blood and bruises and had a missing nose, Kurumi's eyes widened as she got scared as she would then scream loudly as she quickly closed her eyes and covered her ears as she was screaming even more loudly-

Kurumi: STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! JUST STOP! STOP!

Kaito: K-Kurumi?!

Yuuri: Kurumi!

Ayaka: W-What happened?!

Kohta: It's Kurumi!

Kaito: Tch! Ayaka, Yuuri, you're staying with me, the rest of you, kill everyone quickly and we'll meet you in the Humvee!

Takashi: Got it! You heard him, let's get this over with!

Kohta: Time to get rid of the heretics.

Kaito: Kurumi! Kurumi! What's wrong?! -He held her shoulders as he shook her slowly while Yuuri and Ayaka were watching Kurumi and began to worry as they were afraid that something might happen-

Kurumi: Ring...Around...The...Rosie...Ashes...Ashes...

Kaito: K-Kurumi! -He would then panic even more so as he then hugged Kurumi as Kurumi's eyes seemed dead as she was crying while was being hugged by Kaito. Kaito would then carry Kurumi and quickly bring her back to the Humvee- Let's go!

Ayaka: Go! I'll watch your back! -Ayaka ran behind Yuuri and Kaito as Ayaka made sure no one was following them, as the four reached the entrance, Kaito helped the girls and brought them to the Humvee quickly as he slowly set Kurumi down in the car seat and tried to calm her down-

Kurumi: K-Kai-kun...

Kaito: Y-Yes?! I-I'm here! W-What's wrong? Are you all right?

Kurumi: I...Love you...

Kaito: Eh?

Yuuri: W-What?!

Ayaka: Oh god..

Kurumi: Ring...Around.. -Her eyes became cold as she stared right into Kaito's soul as she would then open the door and throw Kaito out of the Humvee as Yuuri and Ayaka watched and were panicking of the situation, Kurumi walked out of the Humvee with her shovel as she looked down at Kaito as she was tearing up but she did not blink as she would then hold her shovel high up with both of her hands and swing it at Kaito with all her might-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	16. Chapter 16:- The Abandoned One

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 16:- The abandoned one

Opening: 昏き世界の恸哭 - 妖精帝國

-Kaito dodged Kurumi's attack as Kaito panicked and was confused on why Kurumi attacked until he realised that Kurumi had lost control of herself and let herself go. Kurumi charged towards Kaito with powerful swings as he defended himself with his swords and dodged many of her attacks and did not fight back as he was afraid that he might hurt her-

Ayaka: T-This is getting out of hand! We need to help him!

Yuuri: W-We can't! I-If it's Kurumi then there's nothing much that we could do! She is physically faster and tougher than most of us and she's considered the group's "Tank" for a reason!

Ayaka: I'm not 2nd in command in the Melee Fight Crew for nothing too! Please! You can trust me!

Yuuri: But I...

Ayaka: If he dies out there because of her, we'll all be dead in just a few minutes! I-I know you're his girlfriend and that you love him a lot but please, you need to get me out of these handcuffs and I'll be able to slow Kurumi's movements a little!

Yuuri:.. -She was hesitant but she would then quickly take out the key for the handcuffs from her pocket and unlocked the handcuffs for Ayaka- T-There..!

Ayaka: Thanks! Kaito-kun! Pass me one of your swords! -Kaito saw that Ayaka was free but he was too distracted to think of why she was free but he knew that he could trust her, Kaito then tossed one of his swords to Ayaka, as Ayaka took the blade, she then ran up to Kurumi and attacked Kurumi but Kurumi defended herself with her shovel, Kurumi would then kick Ayaka in the stomach strongly as Ayaka was pushed away by the kick- God, you seriously hit hard for someone as small as you.. Woah! -Ayaka quickly jumped to the side after Kurumi smashed her Shovel on the road that Ayaka was on, causing a crack on the road- Holy hell... W-What kind of shovel is that thing?!

Kaito: Pure carbon fibre and titanium made! Shovel-kun was made to be the strongest shovel in Japan!

Ayaka: It has a name?!

Kaito: Kurumi named it after all, she carries a lot of memories with him after all!

Ayaka: I assume you're jealous?!

Kaito: From a man's perspective, yes..Yes I am but that's not the issue! That blade is indestructible!

Ayaka: Why?! Did you make it for her or something?!

Kaito: In a way! Yes! Yes I did!

Ayaka: I swear to God! Argh! Jeez! Pull back your attacks! -She was being pushed back by Kurumi as the two girls were fighting. Kaito then ran up to Yuuri as he was breathing heavily and seemed exhausted-

Yuuri: K-Kai-kun..!

Kaito: W-Why is Ayaka free?

Yuuri: I-I let her out.

Kaito: Good call. I won't be able to handle Kurumi on my own after all.

Yuuri: I-I assume that you're gonna want to use "it", huh?

Kaito: If I can get her back to her senses, why not?

Yuuri: Fine but don't die, okay..?

Kaito: I won't. -Yuuri passed Kaito a long case with a syringe that had the cure in it. Kaito then ran to the two girls who were fighting as Ayaka seemed beated up while Kurumi was still standing strong, as Kaito was running up to Kurumi, the twintailed girl would then quickly turn to Kaito and swung her shovel at him but Kaito jumped and protected his head with the casing of his long sword and stabbed the tip of the syringe onto Kurumi's neck and injected the cure into her, Kurumi then started to move slowly as she would then fall to the ground and pass out-

Ayaka: W-What's with the long sword?

Kaito: Just in case I had to use it on her, help me carry her into the car.

Ayaka: R-Right..

-As Ayaka and Kaito put Kurumi in the car, Takashi and the others had returned from executing the followers as Kaito started the car and drove quickly as they were attracting a lot of walkers. Hours later after the group had returned back home, Kurumi had woken up as she was lying down on the floor and was holding onto her shovel, as she woke up, she looked out of the window, she noticed the sakura petals were falling from the trees but as she looked around her and noticed that she was in a large room, she then got up and got confused as she did not know where she was. She walked to the sliding door and slid it open slowly as she then noticed that she was back at her school, as soon as she took a step out, she was then attacked by Saeko as Kurumi jumped back and was prepared to attack but she stopped her attacking stance after she noticed that it was Saeko-

Kurumi: Jeez, don't scare me like that. You could've gotten me killed with that sword.

Saeko: Do not move.

Kurumi: Stop being so dramatic, we should head back and meet up with Kai-kun and the others before we get overrun by the walkers. -She was walking towards the entrance to where Saeko was standing, Saeko started sweating slightly as she was being cautious but Saeko lost her cool as she would then charge towards Kurumi and attacked her but Kurumi retaliated quickly as she defended herself with her shovel and was glaring at Saeko while Saeko looked back into Kurumi's eyes as Saeko looked afraid- What the hell do you think you're doing?

Saeko: I want you to stay put.

Kurumi: And why should I listen to you?

Saeko: Because I am more stronger than you are.

Kurumi: Wanna bet?

Saeko: ...

Kurumi: Let me through now, I need to see Kai-kun.

Saeko: You can't! And you will never see him again!

Kurumi: Stop talking nonsense! I will see him and there's nothing that you can do to stop me from doing so!

-Saeko pushed Kurumi back strongly as everyone except Miki, Yuki, Shizuka, Alice, Zeke and Kaito appeared behind Saeko as they all had their guns aimed right at Kurumi-

Kurumi: W-What's going on? Why are you all aiming your weapons at me? R-Rii-san! Tell them!

Yuuri: Y-You..-As she was holding onto Kaito's revolver with both of her hands and was pointing the weapon at Kurumi. Yuuri got teary as she cried while she had her finger on the trigger- K-Kurumi! You..!

Kurumi: What happened?!

Kohta: You don't know?

Takashi: Why would she remember? She turned already anyway..

Kurumi: Turned? W-What are you talking about? I-I'm right here! I'm not dead and I'm not a walker! I'm still alive! I'm even speaking to you with the right language!

Kohta: Be quiet! Or we will shoot!

Kurumi; W-What are you..W-Wait! Where's the new girl? Ayaka was it? What happened to her? Please! Someone explain the situation to me!

Saya: Ayaka is dead.

Kurumi: What?

Saya: You killed her.

Kurumi: W-What do you mean? I-I didn't kill her!

Saya: You did! You are also the reason why Kaito is gone too..

Kurumi: W-What are you..-

-4 Hours earlier-

-As the group were in the Humvee, they went to take shelter in Megurigaoka as it was the closest sanctuary that they could find. Kaito was carrying Kurumi with one hand while was being guarded by the others-

Kaito: We have to set her down somewhere and let her relax.

Kohta: How long do we have to stay here?

Kaito: Perhaps an hour until Kurumi and Ayaka regains their strength.

Ayaka: Sorry for the trouble..

Kaito: Don't be, we all put our faith in you now and we trust you with our lives as well. You are an important member of this group now. -Ayaka scratched the back of her head slowly as she blushed and laughed nervously-

-Kurumi's hand started to twitch a little as Kurumi's eyes glowed bright red as she started to struggle in Kaito's arms until Kaito dropped Kurumi but as soon as Kaito dropped Kurumi after she had struggled, Kurumi instinctively grabbed the shovel away from Kohta and pushed him away strongly as Kurumi then beated Takashi and Saeko with her shovel and as Ayaka was about to stop Kurumi, Kurumi slammed the front of her shovel into Ayaka's mouth and broke her skull, from the sight of Ayaka's death, everyone panicked as Kurumi started mumbling words as she would then turn to Kaito and attacked him with all her might though as she attacked him, Kaito tried to dodge but then defended himself with his short swords, he would then kick Kurumi away and withdraw his short swords as he drew out a very long sword from his back-

Takashi: H-He's gonna use the Muramasa now?!

Saeko: K-Kaito-kun! Don't! You have not fully mastered the sword yet!

-Kaito was defending from left to right as he was being constantly hit with ferocious attacks by Kurumi but Kurumi then landed a surprise swing as she hit Kaito's leg with the handle of her shovel and then swung the shovel towards Kaito's head but as it was about to hit Kaito's head, he protected his head with his sword as he was breathing heavily from the pain from his leg and that he was exhausted from carrying Kurumi from before. Kurumi then pushed Kaito down with her free hand and knocked him down to the floor as she would then strongly bit his shoulder as Kaito screamed in pain-

Yuuri: Kai-kun!

Saya: Oh no..

Saeko: We need to save him!

Takashi: We got a problem here! Walkers! -Takashi turned to the hallway that was behind him as a large group of walkers were slowly approaching them- We need to clear the area first!

Yuuri: K-Kai..-kun! Kai-kun! -She was being pulled back by Saya as Yuuri was crying loudly as she was struggling to get out of Saya's arms-

-After Kurumi had bitten Kaito, she pierced Kaito's neck with the tip of shovel, thus killing him, Kurumi would then run towards the group with great speed but as she was about to reach the group and was about to kill them, she fell onto the floor and passed out instantly as she held onto her shovel with the strongest grip even while she was unconscious-

Takashi: Lock her up in the classroom and we'll lay low until we all get some rest, we'll get rid of the walkers in the school and we'll bury these two and make a proper funeral for them..

Kohta: Kai..

Yuuri: K-Kai-Kun! Kai...-Kun! -Saya then let go of Yuuri after Saeko had killed the walkers behind them as Yuuri would then run towards Kaito's body and held his hand as she was deeply saddened by his death- W-Why must it be you..? Y-You promised me that you won't die...I-It's all because of her! -She then took the revolver from Kaito's pocket and loaded it as she aimed the pistol at Kurumi but before she could fire, she dropped the revolver and put her hands on her face as she fell down to her knees and cried- I-I can't...S-She's my best friend..

Saya: Don't worry..We'll try to solve this together..

-Present-

Kurumi: Me? I killed Kai-kun and Ayaka? No..I don't want to believe that..

Takashi: Believe it or not! It's the truth! You lost control of yourself and killed those two! You were even about to kill your best friend: "Yuuri" too! What are you going to say about that, huh?! Not to mention! How are we going to explain this mess to the others back at home?! Alice and Kaito get along so well that Alice sees him as her an older brother! Shizuka-sensei loves listening to Kaito's wisdom! Rei takes swordsmanship lessons from him and she's still trying her best to master it as fast as she can so that she can wield a short sword! Zeke loves to play with Kaito too! Yuki loves being spoiled by Kaito and Miki and Kaito love to read books together! How are we, no, YOU! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THE SITUATION TO THEM?!

Kurumi: I...I..

Kohta: I think that's enough, Takashi. We should just go.

Takashi: Fine, but you're not coming with us!

Kurumi: W-What..?

Takashi: You're an outcast! Banished! You are dead to us now!

Kurumi: But I.. -As she wanted to call out to them, the others left as Yuuri looked the most depressed of them all as Kurumi saw the sight of Yuuri's tears, Kurumi would then fall onto her knees and let go of her shovel as she placed her hands on her face and cried softly- I-I...I didn't know..

Haruna: Sure you did~ -Haruna appeared right in front of Kurumi-

Kurumi: I-Ishiki..

Haruna: Harurun is here~ Hehe~ But hey! You just killed a new friend and your crush~ AGAIN! Ahaha! What are the odds of that? You killed Kai-kun's older brother and now you kill him~ Not to mention, you loved them both as well-

Kurumi: Shut up! Shut up! Stop telling me all of these things!

Haruna: You can't stop me, Kurumin~ I'm "you" after all~ -Haruna disappeared into the air as Kurumi's eyes glowed green a little but returned back to normal as Kurumi curled up and cried-

Kurumi: Why...Am I always...The unlucky one..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	17. Chapter 17:- Figment of Imagination

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 17:- Figment of Imagination

Opening: 昏き世界の恸哭 - 妖精帝國

-6 months ago, during the start of the outbreak. Megumi-sensei, Yuuri, Yuki and Kurumi were on the school roof as they were looking down at the school grounds, watching everyone get killed by the walkers in the area, Kurumi looked back at the corpse of Kaito's brother, Kurumi got teary as her face was covered in blood as her clothes, shovel and arms were also covered in blood, as Kurumi blinked for a moment, her eyes widened at the sight of Kaito being a walker as he stood up from the ground and walked towards Kurumi. Kurumi screamed and cried at the sight of Kaito approaching her, the whole screen black as Kurumi got up and woke up from a nightmare as she woke up from the club room at her school, she looked around the room and noticed a lot of things were missing but then remembered she was left behind by her group-

Kurumi: Oh right...I'm alone now..

-Kurumi got changed as she brought her shovel along with her and went down to the school cafeteria and went to the back of the cafeteria's storage room and saw the large supplies of food that had not expired yet, she then grabbed whatever she could take and make her own meal. After she finished making her own meal, she ate quietly by herself as she got teary as she was eating and cried. Hours later, Kurumi went to the grass field that was within the school and walked over to the two crosses that were the graves of Kaito and Ayaka. She got down to them and offered them food and water as she placed her hands together and prayed. After she was done, she felt a painful sting on her right arm, she looked at her arm and noticed that was it bleeding slightly as the blood was coming from the area that Kaito had injected the cure into her. Kurumi held onto her arm with her left hand and then walked out of the school and went out, as she was walking out, she saw birds were eating the flesh out of the corpses, cats in hiding and dogs were walking in pacts. She would then look at the road that was in front of her and considered of going back to the others but she knew that if she returned, they would kill her without a second thought, Kurumi then returned back to her school slowly as she dragged her shovel-

Kurumi: That's right..Nobody likes me now..I'm by myself now..

Haruna: No you're not~ I'm here with you~! Harurun will always be by your side!

Kurumi:..

Haruna: I know that you hate me~ You really do hate me but this is your fault too.

Kurumi: My fault?

Haruna: If you had not walked out of the house and get bitten, none of this would have happened and if you did not kill me, Kai-kun and Ayaka-chan would still be alive by now~

Kurumi: Be quiet, I don't wanna hear any of it now.

Haruna: Okay okay~ But hey, I know a great place where you can find sanctuary and people who would accept you for who you are~

Kurumi: Why should I believe you? You're dead, you're a figment of my imagination, you possessed me..

Haruna: That's where you're wrong, Kurumin~

Kurumi: Huh?

Haruna: I'm not a figment of your imagination~ I'm your well being~ I am what's keeping you alive from the infection! The cure stopped you from completely transforming you but I'm the reason why you're not one of the walkers~

Kurumi: What are you trying to say?

Haruna: You're special~ You're a super Human~ You have the regenerative abilities of a Vampire! You can run faster than any Olympian and you're physically faster and tougher than Dwayne Johnson or either John Cena from those American movies and TV shows! You can jump on walls with ease, smash solid rocks with your bare hands and see clearly in night!

Kurumi:...I'm a monster then..

Haruna: Oh..That didn't come out right~ But hey, look on the bright side~ You're still alive!

Kurumi: How is that even a good thing? I killed Kai-kun, I killed his brother, I nearly killed Rii-san and nobody trusts me now.

Haruna: Things happen all the time! Besides, they were just afraid of your abilities, that's all, and also~

Kurumi: What now?

Haruna: I can make you a God on this planet~

Kurumi: What?

Haruna: I have full understanding on the Pills and the cures~ I studied them after I was separated from Kai-kun during the outbreak~

Kurumi: Just get to the point.

Haruna: All right~ All right~ There is a way for you to take full control of all of the walkers on the planet~

Kurumi: What?! T-Take full control of the walkers! That sounds absurd!

Haruna: I know it does but it's true! You've seen me done it before with the pills, but with your cure and the pills combined, you could do so much more! There's also a theory that was written in one of the text logs in the labs of our school that mentioned that there is a possibility of bringing the dead back to life. -After Kurumi heard what Haruna told her, Kurumi got interested as she listened intently-

Kurumi: I'm listening.

Haruna: You'll be unstoppable and you'll have an army that cannot be destroyed, you'll have hordes-no, swarms of walkers by your side! You can rule Earth!

Kurumi: Why the hell would I want to do that?

Haruna: Maybe if its for Kai-kun's sake~?

Kurumi: Kai-kun's sake?

Haruna: Yeah~ He would want you to be happy and he'll be happy when you're happy, right?

Kurumi: Y-Yeah but..

Haruna: Then go for it! Bring him back to life as a walker and control the living dead on this planet and be God! Dead animals, insects and even people will serve you! You'll be able to do the thing that Kai-kun dreamt of doing! Protecting the people he loves from danger.

Kurumi: Protect... Take me to the lab.

Haruna: It's in the school~ We'll head to the chairman's office and I'll show you how it's done~ -Kurumi nodded as she walked straight back to the school while the ghost of Haruna grinned evilly as she would then speak to herself quietly- I may be dead but I'll kill you even if I have to go to Hell for it, Kurumin~

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	18. Chapter 18:- Claws of Execution

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 18:- Claws of Execution

Opening: 昏き世界の恸哭 - 妖精帝國

-In the deep city of Tokyo within Shibuya street, a tall young man with brown hair with red outlines on his hair was walking down the streets as he was stabbing the heads of walkers that were near him with a grappling hook-like knife that was connected to his wrists and had worn steel gloves with sharp nails at the tip on the fingers, he was pressing a button on his palm with his fingers as the grappling knives ejected out from his wrists and stabbed the walkers that were nearby, as he was doing so, he was singing the song "Ikken Rakuchaku Goyoujin" from Akiba's Trip-

"

"jidai wa ima, kiki ni hinshiteiru abake! susume! GO! FIGHT!"

shinken na jounetsu o ken to suru

taisetsu na kono machi o mamorinuku (nukunuku)

heiwa toka RUURU niwa chotto urusai

junban machi desho, warikondara dame da yo

REGYUREESHON o kowasu yokubou

AKIRERUNJAA (oshioki)

seigi ni somaru wa junjou ubu sakurafubuki desu

kachiki chaki chaki mo ada

yogoshite heiki nante zan! zan zan zan zanshin

chiraseru mon nara chirashite minasai ninjou

idenshi no naka ni myakumyaku jidaigeki BATORU

tooku no hou kara harubaru dekakete kuretanda ne

kicchiri mukai aitai

youkoso watashi to akushu o shiyou

tsumi o nikunde daremo nikumanai

yami o kirisaite choki choki

jankenpon acchi muite poi yo

koyoi yoi yoi AUTO? SEEFU?

odoru yo utae yo

ikken rakuchaku goyoujin

"yoku yatta, yuuki aru yamato nadeshiko-tachi omae-tachi no shimei wa madamada tsuzuku."

yasashisa mo kawaisa mo pikaichi sa

demo zurui koto o suru yatsu ga ireba hitohada nugu yo

AKIRERUNJAA (tameiki)

kyou no omikuji daikichi desu "machibito mo kitaru"

hanao kirechatta geta

tsunaide kureta hito wasurenai yo

chiraseru mon nara chirashite minasai hatsukoi

idenshi no naka ni myakumyaku jidaigeki BATORU

tooku no hou kara harubaru dekakete kuretanda ne

kicchiri mukai aitai

otentou sansan chanto miteiru yo

tsumi o nikunde daremo nikumanai

yami o kirisaite choki choki

appare gomakasenai

koyoi yoi yoi AUTO? SEEFU?

odoru yo utae yo

ikken rakuchaku goyoujin

tenshi mo ken o motteiru

MIKAERU no tsubasa tsukete

hanamichi e to warera maioriru

tatakau yori mo

tanoshimaseru hou ga heiwa niwa chikai kara

saa nigasanai yo kocchi o mite

ima, ukkari to horeta desho ne

chiraseru mon nara chirashite minasai ninjou

idenshi no naka ni myakumyaku jidaigeki BATORU

tooku no hou kara harubaru dekakete kuretanda ne

kicchiri mukai aitai

youkoso watashi to akushu o shiyou

tsumi o nikunde daremo nikumanai

yami o kirisaite choki choki

jankenpon acchi muite poi yo

koyoi yoi yoi AUTO? SEEFU?

odoru yo utae yo

gogogogogo gogogogogo

gogogogogo gogoyoujin

"kazu aru hana no sono hitotsu, SUUPAA HIROIN IYAHONZU.

kobushi o agete, utai odorou

shin no koufuku towa, seigi to heiwa ni aru to shinjite. yoroshiku!"

minasama mo goissho ni

ote o haishaku daidan'en"

-As he twirled around lightly after killing the walkers around him, he then noticed a horde of walkers were heading towards his position but he noticed a girl was walking in front of the walkers as he would then run up to the girl but as he got close to the girl, he noticed that the walkers were following her but were not chasing after her, the male would then call out to her-

Guy: Hey~ Hey~ Little girl~? Cute twin tails? Shovel-chan! Oh? Is she deaf? Hell! I'm sorry, you must be deaf! -He would then move his hands around the girl as started doing gestures towards her as he was trying to call out to her but she did not respond- Guess you're blind too? What the hell? Blind and deaf?! This situation is worse than Koe no Katachi and Avatar, the last airbender! You're Toph and Shouko-chan combined! Wait... Your eyes are opened.. -He then waved his hands in front of her but there was no response- ...W-Why? -He then poked the girl's cheek as she would then move quickly and had the tip of her shovel right at the man's neck but he moved faster and had his wrist knife right at her forehead- Aha~! Too slow!

Kurumi: Who are you?!

Guy: Oh! I guess I should've introduced myself! Ichikawa~ Ichikawa Sendou~

Kurumi: I-Ichikawa..?

Sendou: That uniform...I assume you went to the same school as my brothers?

Kurumi: Y-You're.. -Her eyes widened after she heard about him saying that he was Kaito and Tendou's brother- K-Kai-kun's brother?

Sendou: Oldest brother. A 25 year old~ An old man! Ahaha!

Kurumi: S-So..

Sendou: They never speak of me because I'm no longer part of the Ichikawa family though I still carry the name~

Kurumi: What?

Sendou: I left the family because they wouldn't accept me~

Kurumi: T-The Ichikawa family?!

Sendou: Yup but I ain't gonna tell you more until you tell me your name and until we can be friends~

Kurumi: K-Kurumi! Ebisuzawa Kurumi!

Sendou: All right, Kurumi-chan! Explain to me why those walkers behind you aren't attacking us despite us making so much noise?

Kurumi: Long story..

Sendou: Shall we head somewhere?

Kurumi: I don't think I should follow you..

Sendou: I'm not gonna do anything suspicious and besides, you move as fast as a killer so I wouldn't do any harm. Let's just chat like normal civilised people~

Kurumi: R-Right.. -She followed the man as she let her mind go for a moment as it was then the walkers started to attack but Kurumi and Sendou reacted quickly as they ran up to the buildings and hid inside one of the rooms- S-So where are we?

Sendou: Shibuya~ We're just in a storage room, there's a bit of food and water here for us to share too!

Kurumi: I-I see..

Sendou: Here you go. -Sendou would give Kurumi a box of cookies and a bottle of water that he found-

Kurumi: T-Thank you very much.. W-Why are you helping me? Y-You normally shouldn't be trusting people..

Sendou: I know a good person when I see one..

Kurumi: "Good person", huh..? A-Are you really Kai-kun's older brother?

Sendou: Ichikawa Kaito and Tendou's older brother, yup~ You can tell because we all have the same last initials~ Sendou, Kaito, Tendou~

Kurumi: You do have a point.

Sendou: Now~ Question time!

-Hours passed after Sendou had asked Kurumi a number of questions, Kurumi had told him everything that had happened and Sendou did not seem surprised at all but he seemed worried about Kurumi instead after he heard that Kurumi killed Kaito because she lost control of herself-

Kurumi: I-I'm sorry for killing your brothers..

Sendou: Nah, don't worry about it~ Tendou was an ass to begin with and you couldn't control yourself back then, I'm sure Kaito would have forgiven you despite what you did. Kaito learnt to forgive and forget like me after all~

Kurumi: You don't seem sad at all, why?

Sendou: Hell, of course I'm sad but it's all in the past, there's nothing I can do to change their fates. If God wanted them dead then we can't do anything about it either, so it's all on their hands to decide if they can beat fate itself~

Kurumi: -She skipped a heartbeat for a moment as she blushed a little from what Sendou said as she thought he was cool- W-Wow..

Sendou: So you can control a horde of them, huh? But I doubt there's no weaknesses to your abilities~

Kurumi: What do you mean?

Sendou: Same thing for Pokemon or "My Hero Academia"~ The abilities of each individual is weak against another certain type of ability. Let's say super strength~ Sure it's powerful but it's weak against elemental attacks like ice or water.

Kurumi: N-Now that you mentioned it, you do have a point!

Sendou: I'm sure your weakness is mentality.

Kurumi: Mentality?

Sendou: Yup~ If you're focused on one thing, you'll have control of the walkers but if you're distracted by something, you'll slowly lose control. It's simple. I'm sure you noticed?

Kurumi: I-I didn't..They've just been following me around..

Sendou: Oh? Lucky! I wish I could have a power to control an army like that! But hey, you should be glad that you're alive now and not dead because Kaito and your friends would have been more sad with you gone.

Kurumi: H-How would you know that?

Sendou: After what you told me, I'm sure this Rii-san person would forgive you if you apologised to her with all you got. Trust me.

Kurumi: W-Well all right! I-I'll try to tell her that I'm sorry!

Sendou: Yeah! Good for you!

Kurumi: But I do have one question about you.

Sendou: Hmm?

Kurumi: Why did you leave your family?

Sendou: Because they didn't accept me. Ichikawa's family is brought up to be short sword users but I use knives like Tendou instead and I like to create my own things so I made my own steel gloves and shoes, which is why you noticed my wrist knives~ They're just like the knives from Assassin's Creed~

Kurumi: So they didn't accept you because you used knives more than swords?

Sendou: Yes and because I learned Martial Arts instead of sword techniques. Though I do know how to use all Ichikawa family sword moves but those moves are useless if I'm using two knives that can eject from my wrists. -He then stood up as Kurumi looked up at him and was wondering what he was doing, Sendou would then walk over to Kurumi's side as she was about to get up as she held her shovel and wanted to protect herself but she noticed that Sendou was protecting her from a walker as he placed his whole hand on the walker's face and crushed its skull-

Kurumi: H-How did you..

Sendou: Martial arts, baby! Once you learn everything from reading a 700 page book, you'll be a pro in no time! But you also need to physically train up your body to adapt to the skills of the art.

Kurumi: But are you afraid of me..?

Sendou: Of course I am but you are also afraid of me, aren't you?

Kurumi: I..

Sendou: Everything and everyone is afraid of something and are afraid of themselves because they don't know what will happen. I'm afraid that you might call walkers up here to kill me or you might smash my head with that shovel of yours but you're also afraid that I might slice your neck in half or stab your head with my knives.

Kurumi: Can you read minds or something?

Sendou: Nah~ Just guessing! Haha! -Kurumi smiled and chuckled softly- Now, instead of looking for your friends first, I think we should head somewhere that has electricity and supplies for us. At least a comfortable hideout for us to stay in, a place where we can come and go whenever we like.

Kurumi: M-My school!

Sendou: I don't mind but do you really wanna go back there after what happened?

Kurumi: I-I guess..Not..But where would you recommend?

Sendou: My apartment is just a few blocks away from here, but I was on my way out to scavenge from batteries from the cars and use them to power up my apartment so that I can get enough power to keep running water and electricity up for me.

Kurumi: T-Then let's head there!

Sendou: It's a guy's place though, are you sure?

Kurumi: It's survival of the fittest and we need to stay together after all!

Sendou: I know, I was kidding but at least show some decency~

Kurumi: -She blushed slightly as she pouted and turned away from Sendou as she held onto her shovel- Hmph!

Sendou: I guess I can see why Kaito was so fond of you~

Kurumi: What?

Sendou: Nothing~

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	19. Chapter 19:- No Longer Herself

School-Live! Realism!

がっこうぐらし! リアリズム！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Riarizumu!)

Chapter 19:- No Longer Herself

Opening: 昏き世界の恸哭 - 妖精帝國

-As Kurumi and Sendou were walking in the school grounds of Megurigaoka, the two walked up to the roof as Kurumi leaned on the edge of the steel short walls and looked out at her back with a smile on her face and with her shovel over her back-

Sendou: Something good happened?

Kurumi: Hmm~? You~

Sendou: I'm sorry?

Kurumi: You're something good~

Sendou: Aww~ You're making me blush~ Seriously..

Kurumi: Oh~ Haha! Sorry~ But what's your plan now?

Sendou: I'll go scavenge for some supplies while you sit back here, okay?

Kurumi: All right but I think I should follow you though..

Sendou: That's a no no~ If you followed me, no one can watch over our new home~

Kurumi: O-Our new..Home...G-Got it! I'll stay! -She said with an enthusiastically expression on her face as she blushed after what Sendou had said to her as Sendou would pet her head softly with a smile on his face and walk down the stairs and went out of the school as he went to search for supplies but instead, he was heading the direction of where Yuuri and the others were at. As he walked down the street and dodged the walkers by skipping around, he was singing the song "Adrenaline!" from Eromanga-sensei's ending-

"単純な言葉 重ねてゆく

もっと心は素直で

なんでもないような

その笑顔が 明日を照らす光に

ずっと気づいていたんだって

この手に抱えていたんだって

弾けた 声に 流した 答えが

今 そっと きっと 願いこめた

ずっと まわる まわる 夢の中で

繰り返し 君と踊った

揺れる景色 道は続く

通り過ぎる風にふかれ

何度も

超えて行けるから 境界線

雲かき分け 手を伸ばした

涙は今 浮かぶ空に預けて 走り出すの

並んで 見つけた 輝く光を手に

問題はいつも自分次第

さぁ 未来を選んで

こんがらがった糸ほどいたら

思いのまま 進もう

毎日冒険なんだって

奇跡は無限大なんだって

高鳴る 想い 羅針盤のように

今 そっと きっと 導いてく

そうだ！ めぐる めぐる 波に乗っかって

風まかせ 君と笑った

予想外は 想定内

間違いや 失敗も楽しんで

一歩

踏み出したら見えた

可能性 行き止まりの壁壊して

まだ知らない 世界 君と一緒なら 怖くないよ

わくわくしている 今が一番大好き

ゆっくり(ゆっくり) 焦んない(焦んない)

自分の(自分の) 歩幅で行こう

大丈夫(大丈夫) 心配ない(心配ない)

描いたもの 全部叶えるよ

ずっと まわる まわる 夢の中で

繰り返し君と踊った

いつか君と約束した

願いの架け橋を渡って

何度も

超えて行けるから 境界線

雲かき分け 手を伸ばした

涙は今 浮かぶ空に預けて 走り出すの

並んで 見つけた 輝く光を手に

わくわくしている 今が一番大好き"

-The sound of gunshots were fired at Sendou but before Sendou got hit, he moved around fast enough to have the bullets hit the walkers instead of him-

Takashi: You! Stop singing! You're gonna lure them in!

Sendou: Oh? I'm sorry~ Haha! It's a free world without law, I'm sure I'm allowed to do whatever I want~

Takashi: Yes but that doesn't mean that you can cause trouble for others!

Sendou: Is that so? Then I guess this applies towards Kurumi-chan too, huh?

Takashi: What..?! K-Kurumi?! -Sendou climbed up onto the wall and jumped up high to the second floor of the house's balcony. As he jumped up as he would then stand in front of Takashi and pointed his wrists knives right at Takashi's throat- Ugh..

Sendou: Where is your leader?

Takashi: I-I don't know...Who you're talking about...

-Yuuri and Saeko ran out to the balcony to check on Takashi as they were shock to see him get attacked instead as Saeko would then run towards Sendou and attacked Sendou but Sendou reacted quickly as he grabbed Takashi by the arm and threw him over the balconyn as Takashi fell over and hit the ground below as Saeko tried to killed Sendou but he defended himself with his knives as he saw a small opening and stabbed Saeko right in the stomach-

Yuuri: S-Saeko!

Saeko: ...I...-She fell onto her knees and onto the ground as she then died of blood loss-

Sendou: What a shame. She would have been so much more skilled if she learnt short sword techniques better. Now, you're next. -Sendou said as he looked at Yuuri. Yuuri got afraid as she then ran inside the house as Sendou chased her down but smashed through the glass door and was nearly killed by a bullet shot by Kohta- Oh my?

Kohta: H-He blocked it with his k-knife..?

Sendou: Well, looks like this group is filled with skilled fighters. Though you'll all die anyway. -He then aimed his wrist right at Kohta's head and pressed on a button on his palm as the knife on his wrist shot out like a grappling hook as the knife went through Kohta's head, thus killing him- Rip~

Yuuri: H-Hirano-san..

Sendou: Who's next? -Rei and Saya then charged towards Sendou from behind as Sendou turned quickly and stabbed Rei in the stomach as he would then knee kick Saya in the stomach as well as he would then cut her arm lightly- Pigtails will live another day to fight, I don't want to kill everyone, I wanna leave some of you to Kurumi-chan after all~

Yuuri: Y-You...She sent you here, didn't she?!

Sendou: Nope~ This was my idea from the start~ Don't go blaming Kurumi-chan~ She did nothing to get blamed for~ -Sendou then grabbed a knife that Rei had dropped and threw it at the stairs as Takashi ran up and within that second, Takashi was stabbed in the head by the knife that was thrown-

Saya: T-Takashi!

Sendou: Ooh~ Didn't see that one coming, oh wait, I did.

Saya: You freak! I'll kill you!

Sendou: I'd like to see you try. -He then opened the door right next to him and looked inside as he saw Miki, Yuki and Alice inside along with Zeke- Aww~ A child? She's cute but it's gonna be hard to kill her, but I guess it'll be okay. -He took out a draw pill and opened up its capsule and poured its liquid on the floor, thus luring all the walkers into the house as they started to push the gate down and climb over the walls to get into the house- I'll let the walkers have their share for these three.

Saya: You will got to Hell for this- -Before she could finish her sentence, Sendou stabbed her head with his knife-

Sendou: I didn't know she was this talkative. God, help me. Now then, where were we? Ah yes~ I was about to kill you~ -He said as he looked at Yuuri, though the walkers ran up the stairs and ignored both Yuuri and Sendou as they went inside the room to attack the other girls- Oh? How come they're not attacking you? Must be a glitch in the drug or something. Oh well, I guess I can have my fun. -A shovel was thrown as it pierced through Sendou's stomach as he looked at his stomach and then looked at Yuuri as he seemed confused but then he fell to the floor and died-

Kurumi: I can't trust anyone..

Yuuri: K-Kurumi! -She walked back as she would then take out a knife from her back and pointed it at Kurumi- S-Stay away from me!

Kurumi: Why? We're friends, right? We should hang out like bef-

Yuuri: Be quiet! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! T-This is all your fault..

Kurumi: Eh?

Yuuri: G-Get away from me! -She said as she charged towards Kurumi with a knife but Kurumi ran to the side and took her shovel and hit Yuuri's face with it as Yuuri fell to the ground while Kurumi took the knife away and threw it aside as she sat on top of Yuuri's stomach- Kill me..Just kill me..

Kurumi: Why should I?

Yuuri: I-I don't even know why I'm alive anymore...I don't see a point in living anymore...This is all so useless...I'm useless...I can't even be with the man I love for more than a month because you killed him and tried to steal him away from me...

Kurumi:...

Yuuri: JUST KILL ME- -Half way through Yuuri screaming, Kurumi stabbed Yuuri right at the neck, thus killing her-

-Kurumi had placed her left hand on her right arm as she was bleeding slightly while the shovel was still standing on top of the body as Kurumi was sitting in a pool of blood as Kurumi got teary-

"I'm all...Alone again...All because of...My fault...I-It's all...My...Fault..." -Kurumi said as her eyes changed colour as she was no longer herself-

-THE END-


End file.
